


To the Highest Bidder

by SocialDisease609



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Curses, Dueling, Epic quests, F/F, KItty is fascinated by Illyana's demonic features, Katyana, Magic, Mercenaries, Sensual Play, Smut in CH 3 lmao, Sword Fighting, Touching, Wet Dream, bisexual disaster Kitty, but this is a Katyana fic, demon illyana, hints of Kitty/Kurt, hints of Kitty/Piotr, smut in ch 4 now too, the everyone-who-is-in-love-with-Kitty-squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: The Medieval AU no one asked for! lol5 PT StoryJust trying to make ends meet as a mercenary in a world where mutants still aren't accepted, Kitty Pryde works as a mercenary with her friend Elizabeth Braddock. After taking on a contract posted by King Graydon Creed, the two set out with another mercenary, Jeannine Sauvage to capture or kill the demon sorceress Illyana Rasputin, along with her loyal protective brother, Sir Piotr.However, upon encountering their target, the three women are faced with the age-old dilemna: fight for money or for justice.And Kitty, well, Kitty just might be too intriqued by her targets...
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 37





	1. Blood Ties

“Hear ye, hear ye- reward from King Graydon for the capture or kill of the demon sorceress Illyana Rasputin, accompanied by her disgraced brother, Sir Piotr Rasputin. Five Hundred freshly minted pieces of gold for the mercenary to achieve this feat. Proof of kill is required to collect reward…” Katherine Pryde leaned against the tavern wall, a tankard of ale in her right hand, as she mumbled over the bounty that had been staked for all to see. She continued to study the calligraphy words, squinting at the sterling penmanship as she raised her drink to her lips, deeply drawing the smooth drink as if she were taking in a satisfying breath of air. Pulling it away from her mouth, she huffed, “Demon sorceress, huh? Really a demon? Or a mu-”

“Mutant!” Shouted a woman who had burst through the tavern door. Kitty froze where she was, trying to coax her mind into realizing that there was no way anyone could tell she was different. She was safe, and she always would be if she continued to be careful. She had to blend in. Turning around from the wall, she looked upon the scene at the threshold, as men in their homespun tunics crowded around, demanding she explain further.

“Where? Speak, lady!” One foamed as the other men rabbled in agreement.

“Mutant,” the woman breathed heavily, having to catch her breath. Kitty wondered where she had run from. “The apothecary! The young lad he was treatin’- the boy woke up out of his injured daze to see him usin’ his powers on ‘im!”

“Let’s get him, lads!” Shouted another man.

Unbelievable, Kitty thought to herself. Not even when their lives were being saved could humans stop hating her kind. Mutants had been aggressively persecuted ever since King Graydon assumed the throne. It’s not like things were better under his late-father’s rule, King Victor, things were always chaotic, but now, all the trouble that could be found in the universe was being directed just towards mutants.

The tavern began to empty as the crowd of men turned into a proper riot, charging their way down the dirt roads with whatever weapon they could brandish. As the volume of angry chatter began to dwindle away, Kitty wondered if she should intervene. Shamefully, she sat down with her ale instead, hunched over the tankard in self-hatred. She wished she could help, but if she did, she would be seen as a mutant-lover, and quite possibly, have her own status revealed. And if that happened? It meant sure death at the hands of King Graydon. She had to survive, and the only way for a mutant to survive in this world was to simply watch your own skin.

“We should do something.” A woman sat down next to her. Kitty didn’t have to look up to put a face to the voice.

“I wish we could…” Kitty grumbled. “But it’s not that easy, Betsy. We can’t just take a stand against village rabble and then- ta da! All mutant discrimination ended! We would then have to answer to the King, and if we tell him off we’ll only then have to fight his entire army, and then have to run away, and then we’ll be wanted outlaws in not just our land, but neighboring kingdoms as well. Just two women? This isn’t a bedtime story… this is life.”

“If only we could just get people to see the truth, to accept each other…” Betsy murmured, taking hold of Kitty’s tankard, despite the other woman’s scoff of betrayal. She finished off the drink and carelessly placed it back on the table, the vessel swiveling before landing firmly on its bottom. “I can’t believe you drink such piss, Kitty. If you’re going to waste your coin on drink, at least make it less of a waste by getting the good stuff.”

“This is the good stuff,” Kitty grumbled, huddling the empty tankard closer to herself, as if there was still something to protect. “You’re just too classy to enjoy the local brews.”

A moment of silence passed, then Betsy crossed her arms and muttered. “Did you see the bounty over there?”

Kitty looked up at her companion from the corner of her eyes. “I did…”

“Think it’s worth a shot?”

“ _A demon sorceress_?” Kitty emphasized.

“You actually believe that?” Betsy asked sharply. “I bet you ten silver pieces that the mark is a mutant. You know people are too ignorant to properly label things.”

“Mmm…” Kitty shrugged, “I contemplated the possibility for a second, but even the simplest of man knows the word ‘mutant’. Surely if it was a mutant, they would have defined the target so.”

“Good God, Kitty, when was the last time we encountered something demonic?” Betsy raised an eyebrow.

“Never, really,” Kitty admitted.

“Exactly.”

“But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. We have mages out there studying all kinds of things.”

“Magic? Please, Kitty. Magic the way you and others see it isn’t magic, it’s simply medicine and science. Real magic doesn’t exist.”

Kitty studied her friend’s face for a few beats. Betsy was the only other mutant she had met- well, on a friendly scale. She had run into a few instances where someone had tried to mug her, upon which the criminal would use their powers to subdue her, only for her to use hers in return. They both wouldn’t snitch on each other, that would be madness. Instead, the criminals usually ran off instead of making acquaintances. Many mutants were criminals. They had no choice. Cast out by their family or sent to cells or the scaffold. Kitty herself had to run away from home upon the discovery of her powers. She hadn’t looked back since.

“How about this,” Kitty cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her chair. “Let’s take the contract, why not? We are running out of coin-”

“No thanks to your drinking-”

“And I think we can take on a disgraced knight and his supposed witch sister. Really, I’m only taking this contract to see who’s right.”

“To see if magic exists?” Betsy scoffed with a laugh.

“If the mark is in fact a demon sorceress, you owe me ten silver pieces. If she is just a mutant, I owe you. What do you say?” Kitty stuck out her hand, waiting for Betsy to join in on the deal.

Betsy’s eyes landed on Kitty’s outstretched hand, a grin turning on her lips. “Fine, I’m game,” she grinned, gripping Kitty’s hand in a firm shake.

* * *

The two women had to wait a whole hour before they could get an audience with the king, and when they were let in, their were greeted by his mocking laughter.

“Pray, tell me you are not the mercenaries wishing to take on the contract on the demon witch!” He laughed, his voice echoing through the hall as his court looked on in silence. Kitty could feel all their eyes on her and Betsy.

“Your Grace, before you are mercenaries Katherine Pryde and Elizabeth Braddock," informed a guard.

“Their very presence insults me,” King Graydon spoke. “Women should be home creating families. My rule has not resulted in an economy where women must do a man’s work.”

Not only could Kitty feel her own resentment building within her, but could also feel the contempt radiating off of Betsy beside her.

“Your Grace,” Kitty cleared her throat and made a quick bow before continuing, “Betsy and I are nothing but orphans. We had no family to arrange us marriages in our younger years, therefore we want to contribute the best we can to this kingdom in other means.” Partially true, but it’s not like kings kept ledgers of their serfs.

“I see,” King Graydon leaned back into his golden throne. “What is it like for you orphans? I’ve always wondered about the invisible workforce your kind brings. Producing crime and bastards? Guttering up the streets?”

Kitty was silent, hurt by the ignorant and hurtful assumptions about her place in life. A part of her almost wanted to tell him just how bad it was. Tell him to get off his ass and help the people dying in the streets from disease and hunger, homeless. But she stood tall and obedient, letting the king has his fun.

“Well?” King Graydon insisted, a sly curl of a smile on his lips.

“We do our best, Your Grace. Those of us who can work do our part.”

“Well then,” King Graydon’s tone shifted to boredom, disappointed at Kitty’s resilience to his awful prodding. “The contract, yes. I’m sure you have read the contract? For an orphan you are quite literate, aren’t you?”

“I had an apprenticeship back in my youth, my King. Didn’t work out, but I received enough education from it.”

“Of course, I’ll try to speak simpler for you then…” King Graydon looked on at Kitty and Betsy, looking for any signs of weakness in amusement. “I’m sure all the peasants are blaming me for the way things are at the moment, with the famines and the diseases sprouting here and there, but they are wrong. They are all due to the demon witch Illyana. From intelligence we have received from our scouts, she was stolen by heretics in her childhood. She had been assumed dead by House Rasputin since. However, she has recently returned from whatever devilish cavern witches live in, and is wreaking havoc on our lands. She must be killed. For the sake of the people. Think of the crops and the medicine. We cannot fight her when the work force is weakened so. Don’t you agree?”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Kitty nodded.

“Your Grace,” spoke Betsy, “What of her brother, Sir Piotr?”

“Piotr Rasputin had been stripped of his title once we received news that he was protecting his sister. He killed five of my guard whom I sent to his Keep to retrieve his sister. He chose his side, and if he gets in the way of my royal order, then he shall not receive any benefit or status from me.”

“Understood, My King,” Betsy closed.

“I require trophies of course,” King Graydon informed nonchalantly. “Heads will suffice, as we often do, but for the witch. I’ll add an extra hundred gold pieces for whichever of you can saw off her horns or tail.” He grinned at this wickedly.

_Horns and a tail, huh?_ Kitty thought, projecting onto Betsy. _Sounds demonic and magical to me._

_Hush,_ came Betsy’s voice.

“Just so you know though,” King Graydon continued, “I did also just grant the quest to another mercenary. Sauvage?” He called out and a woman in simple armor stepped forward from the crowd of court. She was adorned with a red tunic over her chest and a grand two-handed sword was strapped to her back. “Jeannine Sauvage hails from the southern provinces of the kingdom. It worries me that this makes a total of three females looking for the pot. However, I wish for the three of you to work together. It will increase the chances of your safety, which I, your king, care so much about.”

Kitty and Betsy eyed the woman from where they stood, uneasy at the aspect of working with an outsider.

_Three of us? That cuts the purse too much for me,_ Kitty thought out to Betsy.

_Forget the purse,_ Betsy responded, _This means we cannot use our mutant powers to combat the target. This just got a lot harder than it should be._

“I look forward to working with you,” Sauvage said professionally, an accent heavy on her words. “We must head out soon. We cannot guarantee that the Rasputins will stay in their family home for long.”

Instead of returning the greeting, Kitty turned her gaze upon the king once more. “Thank you for sending us on this quest, Your Grace.” She bowed once more, and Betsy followed suit.

“Of course,” he grumbled. “Now leave my sight.”

* * *

They made their way to their own stables and met up at the crossroads outside the Castle that Grayson resided in.

Sauvage tried to start up conversation here and there as they trotted northeast to the province that hosted the Rasputin Keep, but neither Kitty nor Betsy were interested in becoming friends. In fact, they saw her in a different light. It would take a full day to reach the Rasputin Keep, and if they only stopped to sleep and ate in their saddles, they would be there by the start of sundown the next day.

_We should kill her,_ Kitty projected, as the three of them came across a suitable area for camp, the sun almost well set. _Or knock her out and put good distance between us._

_Oh? And how would we do that? If we say she died fighting the contract, yet we are unscathed, it would be quite suspicious,_ Betsy had replied.

_It will be easier to achieve our mission if we use our mutant powers, you know this, and we cannot reveal ourselves to an ordinary human._

_Listen, we can make it quick,_ Kitty offered shamelessly, _suffocate her in her sleep, hide the body, say she turned tail when it came to. I think that works._

Betsy shot Kitty an unsatisfied look as the three of them dismounted their horses.

“I shall make the fire,” Sauvage offered, tethering her horse to a tree trunk. “And take first watch.”

“Oh that won’t be necessary, I’ll take watch,” Kitty offered, more of an ulterior motive guiding her hand than generosity.

Sauvage nodded curtly, her prime manners unwavering. “If you insist, Katherine. Pardon me, I’ll gather tinder.”

Kitty watched the woman slip off into the woods, still close enough to be watched by eye.

“You sure you don’t want to do anything about her?” Kitty asked Betsy quietly.

“That’s not who we are,” Betsy reminded solemnly. “I know we live in a cruel world, but let’s not contribute to its evil.”

Kitty looked down at the ground, moving a pebble with the tip of her boot, a blush burning at her cheeks.

“I guess you’re right,” Kitty muttered, succumbing to shame. “I didn’t know I was changing so much… to be able to consider such a thing without realization.”

“We are all survivalists, Kitty,” Betsy offered, sitting down on the ground to remove some of her heavy armor. “Everyone only wants to do what they can to survive, and when we live in a world designed after dog-eat-dog, it is easy to fall into the … rhythm of things. I don’t blame you, just remember who you are when I’m not here beside you.”

“You planning on leaving me, Betsy?” Kitty teased, but meant the question.

“Never, my dear. But we all reach the end of days eventually, and with our line of work, mutant advantages or not, we always find our match.”

“There’s no match for the two of us,” Kitty boasted. “We only fall when we separate.”

* * *

The next morning went just as quiet as the night before, with Sauvage trying once more to begin conversation, but gave up come noontime. The quiet began to wear down on Kitty too, as even telepathic conversations between her and Betsy lost their luster. When the sun began to pierce an even brighter color of orange, setting behind a hill slowly, they could make out the humble Keep of the Rasputin House.

“Oh thank goodness,” Kitty muttered under her breath as they entered the outskirt village.

It was completely desolate, no serf in sight and many of the doors were wide open.

“This place has been abandoned,” Betsy commented. “I wonder where everyone went.”

“I would imagine the serfs left once they received news that Lady Illyana had returned as a demon. And a sorceress at that,” explained Sauvage, hungry for conversation, her accent prominent. “If the worst hasn’t happened, which is, the demon attacked her own.”

“Should we scout the Keep? Look for the best way in?” Kitty asked, her eyes on the stone marvel in the distance. “Or just knock on the door?”

“We should scout, if the sorceress hasn’t divined our approach,” Sauvage said.

“Why do I get the feeling you know a thing or two about magic?” Kitty asked.

“I actually am quite educated on the arcane and occult,” Sauvage answered eagerly. “In fact, it would be wise to share information with the two of you, help us all be more strategic as… as one whole body fighting against our-”

“No, we’ll do just fine. This isn’t about magic at all,” Betsy raised her hand, calling the topic to an end. “This is just a mu…” Betsy held her tongue, clearing her throat.

“Just a what?” Sauvage intrigued, leaning forward in her saddle to get a better look at Betsy’s face.

“Turn around!” Shouted a booming voice that shook all three women in their ribcages. They turned to see a man step out of one of the cottages on the side of the dirt road.

“Stand down, Sir Piotr!” Sauvage addressed, withdrawing her broadsword. “We need you and your sister to come quietly, as ordered by King Graydon.”

Kitty inspected the knight, regarding his luscious dark hair and his chiseled features and his well-polished armor.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen an actual handsome knight before,” she muttered for only Betsy to hear. “All those who strut around the castle are so … gravel-ly in the face.” She shifted in her saddle as she thought about a better word to describe their rugged unattractiveness.

“Sir Piotr,” Sauvage repeated. “Bring forward your sister and lay down your arms.”

“I will not,” Piotr replied, sword pointed out towards the three women. “I will do everything to protect what’s left of my family. We only wish to leave these lands. This kingdom isn’t fit for people like us.”

“You must come with us, Sir Piotr,” Sauvage called out. “We can avoid bloodshed and pain if you will come peacefully.”

“I shall not surrender!” Piotr shouted. “I will not lose all that I have of my family. Not again.”

“Surrender the girl,” Kitty contributed, drawing her own sword. The sound of the steel being pulled from the scabbard rung across the field of golden grain. Kitty loved that, she savored the sound every time. “Where is she?”

“Safe!” Piotr answered. “Now if you must, come down and fight me!”

The three women dismounted their steeds and walked forward, accepting the challenge without fear.

“Three against one, think about this dear knight,” Sauvage said, as the three women spread out strategically.

“I am not outmatched.”

“Please,” Kitty huffed in disbelief.

Sauvage was the first to strike, her grand blade singing against the air as it came down against Piotr’s broadsword. He gritted his teeth as he pushed Sauvage backwards with his sword arm, the two blades striking a spark like a flint. Kitty swung in next, curving her blade low to slice where his chest armor ended and his waist began. Quickly, Piotr parried with lightning speed, curving Kitty off to the side as well. Betsy charged next, her sword striking the knight’s right pauldron. Piotr reached out for her, grabbed her collar and shoved her off. Sauvage and Kitty were back on him at the same time, hacking at a shoulder each. Piotr growled in annoyance, turning to face Kitty and brought his sword down towards her in a fearsome arch, causing Kitty to fall back onto the ground in an attempt to dodge. The tip of his blade penetrated the fertile ground in her stead. The grass and soil crumbling out of the ground as he ripped the blade out, raising it over his head once more, and swung down again. Kitty’s steel met his, the vibration of the metallic collision electrifying the joints in her right arm.

She heard Betsy shout out a battle cry, and saw Piotr push his chest out forward, as if something had stung his back. He turned around to face Betsy, and Kitty could see that her friend had severely dented the back-armor plate and also severed a strap on his shoulder holding the armor in place.

“I don’t need this!” Piotr growled. He reached up for the remaining straps and began to yank them loose, the pieces of his armor falling to the ground. “It is all for show anyway. I am tired of playing!”

Kitty’s mouth opened wide in disbelief as she saw plate amour begin to form and graph where his skin should be, crawling up from under his tunic to engulf his neck and head, the steel of his muscles shining in the setting sun.

“He’s a mutant!” Kitty shouted in excitement.

“Fantastic,” Betsy gritted sarcastically. “I see no other way, then. We can’t keep up the charade anymore. I don’t need this sword either.” She chucked the blade to the ground.

“No!” Kitty shouted. “We can’t!”

“It’s the only way to win, Kitty, you know this. He changes everything.”

“Come on then!” Piotr urged, huffing like a bull ready to charge.

“The sword,” Betsy continued, looking at Piotr, “It’s just for show too.” And with that, she shook out her fist and a bright pink psionic energy engulfed her forearm, quickly circulating to her hand, forming into a sharp neon blade.

“A mutant too?” Sauvage muttered to herself in disbelief, “how is this so?”

“Listen here!” Kitty threatened, scrambling to her feet. “If you turn us in or say a word after this, I will kill you!”

“Us?”

Kitty charged Piotr again as Betsy came from the front. He would have to choose which one he wanted to take head on. Metal form or not, perhaps Betsy could penetrate with her psionic blade- and maybe Kitty could phase her sword into the literal shining knight. Piotr wasn’t aware of her abilities just yet, and that’s what she hoped was their advantage.

“Not so fast, sweet girl,” said a smooth voice as a thick indigo cloud materialized before her. Kitty tripped over her own boot while trying to stop running into this phantom body. Before she could fall completely forward, the dark cloud instantly solidified into a full-figured person, with skin dark blue and hair even darker and mystical.

“What in god’s na-” Kitty began to speak, aghast, looking up at the man’s yellow eyes.

“What in god’s name, indeed?” He smiled. “For if we were all made in god’s image, why are we all so drastically different?”

“Kurt!” Shouted Piotr, who was now skillfully parrying both Betsy’s and Sauvage’s swift attacks. “I can handle this!”

“Apologies, my friend, but I only wanted to help,” the newcomer explained, politely helping Kitty to her feet. “Your attempt at showing mercy to your assailants is allowing you to become easily overwhelmed. Allow me.”

Kitty now shoved herself away from the man’s hold, taking a few startled steps back.

“You help by guarding Illyana!” Piotr shouted, swinging his blade down with a reckless arch, clipping Betsy’s right pauldron.

“She doesn’t need me as much as you do right now,” Kurt explained, unsheathing his own bladed. Kitty’s eyes couldn’t help but admire the finely crafted rapier, and made a note to herself to take that as her own trophy when all was said and done. “May the best swordsman win,” he wished, keeping his attention on Kitty, poising himself for swordplay.

“What are you?” Kitty asked, her eyes flickering up and down his body, keeping keen attention on his tail. “A dashing demon?” She set her footing, signaling to her new opponent her readiness.

Kurt smiled genuinely, his teeth baring, unintentionally revealing rather sharp canines. “Dashing? If the lady so thinks, but demon? Absolutely not, just a mutant.”

Kitty laughed in awe, enabling Kurt to attack first, lunging forward with a light spring in his step, and almost pierced Kitty’s stomach, but the woman had countered just in time, twisting the blade with hers. Taking advantage of the motion, Kitty took a few steps forward to close the gap between them and pulled out the dagger resting on her hip and shoved her hand forward towards Kurt’s navel. The mutant reverted back to his clouded form, sending Kitty’s forceful arm to thrust ridiculously forward, setting off her balance once more. She heard the strange sound that accompanied his disappearance behind her, and through survival instincts, set her body to phase, and Kurt’s rapier effortlessly slipped through her, his hand sticking out of her diaphragm.

“By the Father!” Kurt awed. “And you are?”

Kitty stepped aside from the lethal blow. “A mutant too. I think I’m going to win… Kurt, was it?”

The man smiled again, truly amused at the bold banter. “I think, my dear, this could be a very long duel. Who is to be the victor in such an evenly made match?”

“Why are you so polite?” Kitty asked in annoyance. She had never conversed with an opponent during a fight, only in the passion leading up to it. She swung her sword down, ringing painfully loud against Kurt’s rapier.

“Another mutant?” Piotr growled, hacking away with abundant energy down on Betsy’s psionic blade as she tried to hold her footing under the attack. “Is everyone here a mutant?”

“No,” Sauvage muttered with soft jealousy, sweat dampening her red bangs an even deeper shade of auburn.

“Well perhaps we will get rid of you first,” Piotr taunted, kicking Betsy aside, the woman grunting as the air was shoved out of her lungs. “Even if these partners of yours succeed, I doubt you’ll let them go when it comes to collecting the purse. I cannot stand for such betrayal.” He turned to make his way towards her, leaving Betsy struggling to make it to her knees.

“Not everyone hates mutants,” Sauvage growled, parrying strike after strike as Piotr came after her relentlessly. “I have no quarrel with your brethren. An ally or a villain, all souls, human and mutant decide their moral allegiances.”

“We live in a world where that is almost impossible,” Betsy huffed, getting back to her feet, her left hand pressed against her chest to nurse the blow she received. “Mutants don’t really have choices.”

Kitty recalled the mutant who worked at the apothecary. Years dedicated to the health of the village forgotten over the fact that he wasn’t what the majority was. Even as an ally to humanity, he faced the same end criminal mutants did. There was no point. The only way you could get by was to pretend to be like everyone else. Kitty and Betsy- even Piotr, held a privilege many other mutants didn’t. Mutants like Kurt, who didn’t stand a chance out there with how different they looked.

“And are you their ally?” Piotr asked, his metal form blinding Kitty with the setting sun, giving Kurt a moment to attack, catching his blade against her hip, cutting the fabric and breaking the skin. Kitty cried out in a pitched squeal, reaching for her injury by reflex.

“Yes!” Sauvage shouted with a vicious grunt, now going on the offensive against Piotr. Kitty swung her sword recklessly in Kurt’s direction, more of a warning to stay away rather than to attack.

“Are they yours?” Piotr continued to berate Sauvage.

“I see them as nothing but!” Sauvage shouted, bringing her family heirloom down against Piotr’s neck, forcing the goliath down on a knee.

“Even though they don’t?” Piotr groaned, gripping the sharp edge of the blade as the woman swung down again, attempting to hack at the steel layer of skin.

Sauvage was breathing hard now, her chest, protected by her armor, raising up and down rapidly. She didn’t withdraw her blade this time, nor did Piotr move. With a flicker of Sauvage’s eyes towards the slowly approaching Betsy, and to Kitty, who could see the hurt, the uncertainty within them.

“All trust and respect must be earned, dear knight,” Sauvage whispered. “They don’t have to befriend me, I would not force them too. They are entitled to what they want to think, all I can ask is that they give me a chance to prove my salt.”

Kitty almost felt bad for what she and Betsy had conspired the night before. With her attention so distracted, her guard was terrible, and Kurt hooked her right ankle with his foot causing her to slam onto the ground.

“Stand down,” he warned in a whisper, his rapier poised down at her throat. Kitty smirked at the threat, not worried at all with raising her hands in surrender. Instead, she willed her body to be phased for any offensive maneuver Kurt may have hopped to wage, as she calculated what to do next, how to help, and how to tend to her injury, the blood seeping slowly.

“I think she has proven herself,” Betsy then said, readying her psionic blade above Piotr. “Thanks for a good fight, Sir Piotr.” She motioned to raise her bright blade. Piotr looked up at her, and began to push Sauvage’s blade up, meeting the swordswoman’s resistance, boots digging in the ground as best she could.

“Illya,” Piotr groaned, “I cannot let you hurt her…”

Betsy’s arm came down and her psionic sword crashed against a splintering invisible shield that suddenly manifested between her and Sir Piotr.

“They won’t get to, brother,” came a voice from the house. All stopped and turned their heads to the new voice.

In the doorway of the small cottage stood Illyana Rasputin, in all her ominous glory, two steel horns sprouted from her thick blonde hair and a red tail raised idly behind her strong posture.

“Step away from my brother,” the witch warned coolly. “Just like him, I would kill and die for family. I will not give you another chance to leave…”

“Betsy, a demon!” Kitty commented in awe, still lying on the ground. “You owe me ten silver pieces.”

“Hush!” Betsy hissed.

“And mutant,” Illyana corrected, turning her cold blue eyes towards Kitty. Deep within Kitty’s chest, she felt the chill of the glance.

“And mutant…” Kitty whispered, still awed.

“Well who wins now?” Betsy asked.

“I do,” replied Kitty, “I always win.”


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have to become a 4pt instead of a 3pt because this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. It's a buildup for bisexual disaster Kitty and the Katyana to come. And don't worry, Ch 3 WILL have the smut lol I PROMISE. 
> 
> The mercenaries make moves to strike a deal with the devil. Illyana, that is.
> 
> NOTE: Formatting corrected on Dec 28 2020

“This isn’t a competition,” Illyana raised her voice, sternly, not taking Betsy’s and Kitty’s bantering lightly. “You shall leave and tell King Graydon that his accusations are faulty. I am not the cause of his troubles. The honor of that position lies to a man named Belasco.” 

“Belasco?” Kitty asked, picking herself up off the ground finally, gripping her wounded side. Kurt made a motion to restrain her, but Kitty was already one step ahead of him, still consciously phasing.

“Let her be,” Illyana commanded exasperatedly to Kurt. “You cannot best her.”

Kitty smirked at this, pleased at any compliment. “Belasco’s dead,” Kitty announced. “King Graydon killed him years ago.”

The sorceress rolled her eyes, “Lies,” she said pointedly, “That King has never raised a blade in combat, he sends his captains to do that for him. As for Belasco, he is still alive, take my word for it, seeing as how I am now here today because I escaped his captivity only recently.”

Kitty’s eyes darted to Betsy, conveying a message in her glance that only familiarity and trust could decode. Betsy’s brows were furrowed as well, her eyes squinting as she took in Illyana’s statement.

“I won’t doubt your claims of King Graydon’s lack of heroism,” Betsy called out, still poising her psionic blade above the kneeling knight. “But your alibi requires further explanation. We were made aware upon receiving this bounty that you were captured by heretics in your childhood, but surely we would have been told that Belasco himself had taken you.”

Illyana’s face wore a heavy frown, and her eyebrows knitted in exhaustion. “I would be more than happy to explain to you the truth of this situation in greater detail,” she began, her tone shifting from the edge of threats to a more political aura, “But I will only do so in peace. Please, all, lower your weapons and withhold your powers. Let us talk at the table inside, we have fresh cold water and warm black bread.”

Kitty’s eyes anxiously darted from Betsy, to Illyana, to Sauvage, whose sweat was beading down the side of her face from the tension of it all.

“Please,” Illyana offered again, but this time, her diplomatic behavior seemed to waiver, her impatience and frustration threatening to break through. “Put down your weapons and come inside. _Everyone_.” She directed this comment to Kurt as her steel blue eyes turned in his direction, and then to her brother, who looked upon her with protective concern. “Let us rest and come to a decision over bread. I even have butter.”

Betsy and Kitty’s mouth twitched. Things like butter, sugar, and salt were hard to come by these days, and to find it in the market was a wonderful surprise, but all joy would be dampened by the inflated price.

“We will take your story into consideration,” Kitty projected, taking a few steps closer to Illyana, feeling Betsy and Sauvage’s eyes following her. Maybe she shouldn’t have spoken for her entire party, but they weren’t doing much, and Kitty was tired of the staring contest. Illyana regarded Kitty with an appraising look that made her feel instantly self-conscious and aware, but she continued to speak at the sight of the woman’s lips turning softly upwards. “However, we cannot promise that we will reject the bounty at the end of our discussions. We will determine what to do after this moment of parley.”

The smile that was forming on Illyana’s lips disappeared, her mouth dropping back to neutrality. “Well a moment is all I ask. I know I shall change your mind. Piotr, Kurt- come inside and help me set the table…” Illyana turned away then, exposing herself to any attack if the three mercenaries felt so inclined, but the sorceress had succeeded in controlling the battlefield. Kitty’s eyes dropped down the woman’s body, following the slight flicking of the thin red pointed tail. The sight was altogether strange, as it seemed to Kitty that the appendage was magically present, with not slit in Illyana’s trousers for it to be out. 

Piotr lowered his defensive arm with care, watching Sauvage’s eyes widen in alertness, yet the woman did not move to attack. She was entranced by the disengagement, her warrior’s code asking within herself if it would be dishonorable to let him go. Yet he was an opponent not willing to fight, so with her own disbelief, withdrew her blade from its previous offensive angle. Betsy reclaimed her psionic energy, her blade dematerializing.

“Come with me,” Kurt offered, holding out his hand. Trying to hide her fascination with his fingers, Kitty pushed his hand away. “Oh please,” he said sorrowfully. “We cannot break bread if you are injured. I cannot allow it. Especially since it was done by my hand. Let me clean and dress the wound, then we can duel again,” He smiled at this, humored at himself. “You would like that, wouldn’t you, dear lady? You enjoy the saber’s dance.”

“I would,” Kitty admitted, holding her head up, her natural lighthearted energy surfacing for just a flicker, “But I do not need help to cross a doorway.”

“Rightly so, of course,” Kurt laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “You are right.”

Kitty made way for the door, Betsy quickly jogging up behind her, almost running into Kurt, who halted to allow her to pass. Gesturing to Piotr and Savauge to go before him, he entered the peasant home last.

“What are you doing holding up here?” Betsy was the first to ask, taking a seat at the crude wooden table.

“Thought it was safer to hide among the serfs than the Keep,” Illyana answered, fiddling by the stove, her back to them. A soft grinding sound came from her direction as her arm sawed slowly, cutting the loaf of bread in front of her. “It was a good plan,” she sighed, “Until Piotr couldn’t help himself and ran outside to face you.”

The knight’s face went red as he took his place at the table. “I was tired of seeing these mercenaries arrive. It hurt me. I am sorry, sister, I got emotional.”

Illyana didn’t say anything except “Please get our guests some water, I did offer it after all.”

Mustering his dignity, he removed himself from the table and went to a few wicker baskets pressed against a wall. Opening one, he pulled out a ceramic jar with a stopper at the top.

“Kurt, cups, please?” Piotr asked.

“Apologies, my friend, I cannot assist,” Kurt murmured, having seated himself next to Kitty, fumbling with a satchel, “I have already offered to extend medical help to Miss…”

“Katherine Pryde,” Kitty finished for him, giving him her full name for the sake of professionalism.

“Miss Kathrine,” Kurt continued with a grin. “You must get the cups, and bring an extra so that I may wash her wound.”

Piotr did so, placing cups by everyone and poured an equal amount in all, save for the cup meant for Kitty’s wound.

“We must get more water now before we depart,” Piotr mumbled to Illyana on his way back to the basket the jar belonged in.

“Where are you going?” Kitty asked, even though she knew the knight’s comment wasn’t something he meant for the whole group to hear.

Illyana finally turned from the stove with two now-sliced loaves of black break on a reasonably sized wooden plate in one hand and a small jar of butter with a knife sticking out of it in the other. She seemed to purse her lips for a moment, irritated by the private question, yet answered anyway, “It is not safe to be here anymore,” she said simply. “I cannot stay here. I was going to leave on my own, after saying goodbye to Piotr, but he refused, insisting we go together. We’re family, he said.”

“I understand,” Kitty said, accepting her piece of bread as Illyana served it to her. “But that doesn’t answer where, that answers why.”

“Please,” Illyana sighed, sitting down, “Eat, drink, just for a moment, before we begin.”

Kitty, Betsy, and Sauvage did as they were told, operating off of conditioned manners of accepting food from a host- it would be rude to refuse, but Kitty couldn’t help wondering if the food or cups had been poisoned. As she chewed the dark bread, her tongue relished in the light flavor of the butter. She tried to keep her composure as Kurt pulled her clothing aside just a bit at the tear and gently rubbed a wet cloth around the broken skin.

“Just a moment, Miss Kathrine,” he tried to comfort, “Just a moment more. It will need stitches, my apologies.”

Kitty grunted uncontrollably at the treatment recommendation. “Get talking,” Kitty said, knowing it was rude, but continued, “I need something to distract me from what he’s about to do.”

“Of course,” Illyana said coolly, her eyes sparkling with disapproval. “As you know, I was taken from my home as a girl. Belasco had taken me. Not a group of heretics, just one alone. He stole me and kept me in a plane called Limbo, it exists elsewhere, I’m sure you have heard of it.”

Kitty nodded, her jaw setting as Kurt punctured a needle into her side.

“In stories,” Betsy said.

“Well, all stories come from somewhere,” Illyana addressed to Betsy, her arms folding across her chest. “He kept me there for years, grooming me to learn his dark magic and to be his companion.”

Sauvage closed her eyes and scoffed in disgust. “You were just a child,” she said, her accent coming in thick.

“Just a child, yes, but even when I became _just a woman_ , I still did not deserve it,” Illyana continued. “When I got older, my mutant powers manifested themselves, granting me the ability to teleport,” all three women couldn’t help their eyes from widening, “Long story short, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much of my soul he ripped from me, piece by piece, no matter how much my body warped in its demonic features, I could not be fully corrupted, and I escaped, and came home. In a fit, to punish me for rejecting his advances and my place in his heinous ambitions, he has committed everything that the kingdom has endured recently. The plague, the insect migrations destroying crops, the drought- all of it, in hopes of bringing me back to him. He figures if he can get my home to hate me, I’ll break and return to him.”

“As much as I may feel for you in your story,” Betsy began, taking another tear out of her bread, “What are we supposed to do about it? We can’t just go to King Graydon and say, ‘Your Highness, you’re terribly mistaken, it’s someone else, carry on.’”

Illyana then smiled a wicked smile. “Well of course you can,” she said, ignoring Kitty who was now gripping a plank in the table as Kurt continued to stitch her flesh. “Five hundred gold pieces total, isn’t it? What say you to a thousand? _Per_ mercenary,” she emphasized.

Kitty gasped out a breath she had been holding to help her brace for the stinging pain. “A thousand? Per?”

Illyana turned to look at her, “Per,” she repeated. “The King is a cheap and greedy man, thinking 500 for a total purse, for me, being split amongst each participant is a fit reward.” She then frowned, “It is because he knows the people have so little that 500, even divided, is life-changing.”

“A thousand per for what?” Betsy asked, leaning across the table, intrigued. “To kill Belasco?”

“Exactly.”

“No disrespect, Lady Rasputin,” Sauvage contributed, “But if the man is in Limbo, such normal mercenaries as us cannot complete the task, mutant or not. Not without you accompanying us and providing us with enough knowledge of the area. And even so, three mercenaries taking on a powerful man in a land full of demons? You would need an army, and invasion.”

“No fear,” Illyana waived dismissively, “I shall accompany you there. Kurt’s coming too, and so is my brother.”

“So, six versus one?” Kitty asked, relief spreading through her body. Kurt had finished the stitches and was now cleaning up the new streaks of blood the procedure had spilled, the rag wet with cold water.

Illyana nodded.

“Can it be done? Really?” Betsy asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Yes,” Illyana replied confidently. “And you shall get a thousand gold pieces each, plus King Graydon’s purse, once you bring him the real culprit to his problems. So, what do you say?”

Betsy blinked back her astonishment as her mind tried to calculate all the unknown variables. “Can… can I discuss with my team outside? Just for a moment?”

Illyana’s jaw seemed to shift, and her gaze felt colder, yet she replied, “Of course. Take your time, but do not be too long.”

Betsy was nodding quickly as she began removing herself from the table. “Kitty, Sauvage…”

Both women got up in unison and excused themselves from the table, following Betsy outside.

When they were a good distance away from the door, Betsy reached out to place a hand on both women’s shoulder, pulling them in closer to her.

“So, we need a unanimous vote here,” Betsy said. “We came here to fulfil the contract, collect the reward and then start it all over again for the next one, right?”

“That’s unfortunately our life, yes, Betsy,” Kitty frowned.

“I don’t know about you two, but even as simple as the witch is trying to make it sound, we have no idea what this man is capable of. Suppose we accept the second contract- what if this is just a way for Illyana to see if someone can kill him for her, and if we don’t succeed, the only thing she can think of is: well at least it wasn’t me, time to find someone else to try?”

“I do not know how wise it would be to accept her contract,” Sauvage contributed. “Even in the event that Rasputin is right, all King Graydon will see is a disobedience for his orders.”

“You’re right,” Betsy sighed. “Really the only way to win this is to accept Illyana’s contract, succeed, then double cross her, fulfill this original contract in doing so, and then there will be no consequences for us.”

Kitty _tsked_ , her mind building its own formulas as she listened to her team. “I don’t know, let’s think about this. I don’t really think she’s a threat at all. I mean, who mediates a handful of duels with an offering of food and drink? If she was a true menace to this world, wouldn’t she threaten or coerce us into what she wants, not give us the chance to agree?”

“Well maybe she’s a master manipulator,” Betsy suggested, “The most dangerous opponent knows the value of many strategies, not just one.”

“This isn’t a question of capabilities, companions,” Sauvage said, “It is a question of honor and dignity. Traditional expectations expect us to follow what our King requests, regardless of his character, all subjects should be loyal to the crown. However, in matters of honor, personal integrity always demands an audience. Ask yourselves, ladies, who do you think deserves our aid the most?"

Both Betsy and Kitty scrutinized Sauvage curiously. “So, after warning us about how the king might take this, you’re somehow encouraging us to pick Illyana?”

Sauvage held up her head proudly, “I mentioned the consequences because one must always be aware of what each path may bring. I did not mention them to suggest cowardice is better.”

“Well then, how about this,” Betsy proposed, “We accept Illyana’s contract but demand she answer all our questions about our new target and his environment, and all about her abilities. If during this journey, Illyana reveals herself to be a villain, we will damn honor to hell, defend ourselves, fulfill our original contract, and call it a day.”

Kitty and Sauvage nodded in vigorous agreement.

“But if Illyana stays an ally until the very end, we will just hope that the King will accept Belasco as a trophy…” Betsy continued.

“Or,” Kitty suggested, “Simply only finish Illyana’s contract and return to King Graydon empty handed, saying she is no longer here, and no one knows where she is. She says she plans on leaving anyway. If Illyana is right about Belasco causing all the problems for the kingdom, surely with his death all the misfortune will simply stop. Therefore, even King Graydon won’t doubt us, he’ll just pout over not mounting Illyana’s horns over his fireplace.”

“This is the best plan,” Sauvage said, placing a hand on her hip. “We have been thinking with greed, wanting both rewards. In the end, Illyana offers the best deal.”

“Fine,” Betsy sighed, nodding her head, “So have we reached an agreement?”

“I’m in,” said Kitty.

“Me too,” followed Sauvage.

“Alright then, let’s get back in there.” 

* * *

  
Illyana had been pleased to see that the women had accepted her deal, and most of her coldness melted away. She wasn’t necessarily a warm woman to be around, but all auras of defense and chill had disappeared, leaving just the intrigue of the unknown. The change was enough for Kitty to tell that this was the sorceress in good spirits. Since the day was already at its end, Illyana offered for the three mercenaries to stay inside with them for the night, and that this time, a hot meal would be provided before it was time to rest.

There wasn’t much to make out of a peasant’s home, and with the lack of rooms, everyone inside knew they would be spending the night together.

In one of the jars against the wall, as there were several, was ale, which Kitty was thrilled to see. Piotr had served everyone a tankard while Illyana prepared some still viable vegetables and salted meat that the previous inhabitants had left behind. She muttered about preparing a stew and to not judge the humble creation as her culinary expertise was close to nil, having spent the past seven years in another dimension. Kurt was thrilled at the concept of company, especially among other mutants, and pulled out a book on spirituality from his knapsack. He claimed this would be the entertainment for the night. He read out a chapter or two, reading with more emphasis on the most thought-provoking segments, but his audience did not pay attention much, and no enlightenment was passed. Instead, the three women sharpened their blades while he narrated. 

When it came time to gather at the table, Illyana opened the conversation to what she knew her three new acquaintances were wanting to know. The modest candles on the table flickered vigorously.

“I want to thank you three for agreeing to join me in my cause,” Illyana said, her hands in her lap. No one reached for their spoon or tankard, holding fast to manners, and not breaking bread until their hostess was ready. “I would also like to thank you for sparing my life. Mine and my brother, and his friend Kurt. I’m sure you would like to know what our plan is, where we go from here. If it is alright with everyone present, I would like to discuss while we eat. Is this favorable?”

Kitty answered loudest of all present, as they all subtly urged their hostess to please pick up her spoon.

“Very well,” Illyana said with a curt nod, “Please, eat.”

Kitty reached for her spoon the second Illyana lifted her own from the table, and dug out a hearty spoonful from her own bowl of stew.

“We head out first thing in the morning,” Illyana informed. “We are making a stop at a fellow sorcerer’s home. A man named Stephen Strange. Do any of you know of him?”

“Sounds familiar,” Betsy answered, taking a swig of her ale.

“We are going to see him first to make sure we are best prepared for the battle ahead of us. Once we have received his council, we will then teleport to Limbo.”

“Are we teleporting to Strange?” Kitty asked.

“No,” Illyana informed. “Unfortunately, I cannot use my teleportation without entering Limbo, and since I do not want Belasco to be waiting for me, or to take advantage of our party in an unprepared state, we will travel to Strange the traditional way on horseback.”

“How far away is he?” Sauvage asked.

“I do not know specifically,” Illyana frowned. “I know of an area he has been recently active in, but other than that, in terms of an estate, no, I do not know where he permanently resides.”

“Well that’s no good,” Kitty said.

“But it is all we have to go off of,” Illyana retorted simply. “Trust me, I wish it was easier, too.”

“So, what will Strange do for us non-sorcerers?” Betsy asked.

“Perhaps help me cast a spell on you to make you more resilient to Limbo’s atmosphere. But in all honesty, our trip to him will only benefit me directly. What he can offer me will help me be more useful to you. We will fight Belasco together, and I intend to bring all my strength.”

“Can demons even be hurt by steel?” Kitty asked. Illyana opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Sauvage.

“Yes,” Replied Sauvage, who intrigued even Illyana with her interruption. The mercenary looked at Kitty as she spoke, “They can be hurt by steel, and even the lowest of runts can be killed. But higher-level demons will require the power of a sorcerer. Or, maybe, a mutant.” She directed this last part at Betsy, implying her psionic blade.

“How do you come to know this?” Illyana asked.

“I told my companions before coming across you that I am versed in the arcane and occult. My village has had its fair share of demons.”

“Well I’m glad we have someone else of this particular experience joining me,” Illyana nodded respectfully. “Sauvage is right, and this is how we will have to divide our abilities.”

Everyone at the table situated themselves closer, leaning forward, getting as close as possible, attentive to the plan being sewn.

“I would prefer it if we create two teams,” Illyana continued. “The first team will be composed of myself, Braddock, and Sauvage. Combining personal experience, mutant weaponry, and magic will be our strongest offensive front. You, Kitty,” Illyana addressed, her frosted blue eyes making longer eye contact than necessary, “Kurt, and Piotr will work on ground control. There will be more lower level demons than real threats.”

“Just like any military,” Piotr connected, “More soldiers than officers.”

“Correct,” Illyana acknowledged. “We will all fight what comes to us, but I suggest my team head straight to these _officers_ when we see them. The higher-level demons will require more to defeat, hence this suggestion. If the second team is faced with one, hold off as long as you can, but shout for one of us so that we may come to your aid.” 

“And then Belasco?” Betsy asked.

Illyana nodded to herself, deep in thought for a moment before responding. “I would in truth, love to have the honor myself, but I recognize that I will need help. We must face him together, all six of us. I am not sure yet if we should work on diversions, or incapacitations, or a full-fronted assault. This we will need to discuss with Strange when we see him.”

Satisfied for now with the plan, the three mercenaries nodded in approval.

“This is good for now,” Savauge said. “But we must have this next part of the plan made before going to Limbo. No exceptions, save for an ambush.”

“Thank you, I will have everything ready before we leave,” Illyana said, “I promise.” She then reached for her tankard and raised it high. “To our success,” she toasted.

“To our success,” everyone else replied in chorus, raising their own to clink against the sorceress’s.

While most toasts required just one sip of the drink, both Illyana and Piotr held their tankards to their lips for draught after draught. Full of zeal, Kitty too held up her drink, watching from the corner of her eye to see when the two nobles would bring their cups down. Sauvage, Betsy, and even Kurt watched, perhaps wondering if they should join in, but seemed awkward about rejoining the toast. Kitty was forced to put her tankard down when her drink was empty, and when the metal cup touched the wooden table, Piotr and Illyana joined her.

Intrigue pulled at Illyana’s lips as she regarded Kitty from across the table. Something sparkled in her eyes, a hint of playfulness. Even Piotr flashed a winning grin in her direction. Illyana then simply held out her tankard to her brother at her side, who was refilling his cup. He then motioned to fill his sister’s.

“Care for another round, Miss Kathrine?” Illyana invited. 

“You don’t want to go toe-to-toe with Kitty in a drinking competition, if that’s what this is,” Betsy warned. She knew it was all fun and games, but Betsy was wary of this action, and wondered if this was all an attempt to trick Kitty into bonding, and the sorceress had found the easiest way to do so. If Illyana did harbor an ulterior motive, an antagonistic one for that matter, putting herself in a friendlier light would make it harder for them to see the betrayal coming. If it was, that is.

“I may have to agree with Braddock,” Savauge offered, “Especially if we are to travel at first light.”

“We’ll be fine!” Kitty assured, reaching her tankard out, watching Piotr fill it carefully. “Like Betsy implied, I can handle more than a few.”

“I’m not sure if alcohol tolerance is something to boast,” Savauge frowned. “But so be it.”

“It’s all fun,” Illyana said, bringing her tankard to her mouth, holding it there for a few moments. Kitty felt her own gaze transfix on the sorceress’s lips. She couldn’t help but think that Illyana’s hesitation to drink was for this purpose: to steal her attention. “We won’t have too much…”

“Fine,” Betsy surrendered, now focusing on the remainder of her stew. “Just make sure you have some water afterwards.”

“Will do,” Kitty murmured before tilting her head back to chug her tankard. She brought the empty tankard down dramatically when she finished, earning what Kitty suspected was a giggle from the sorceress. It was light and short-lived, but it was there, and Kitty felt a welcomed twisting in her stomach. It was childish, she knew, but there was just something about making a woman laugh that Kitty was a fool for. “Catch up, sorceress,” Kitty teased, holding her tankard out. “You can’t start a game and be behind!”

The three of them went on for quite some time, much to Betsy’s disappointment. She and Sauvage began setting up their bed rolls, same as Kurt, and the three were still engaging in their competition. It really started to crawl under Betsy’s skin when she glanced over to see Illyana standing behind Kitty, hands on her shoulders, leaning into her ear. Her lips were curled in a mischievous smile, whispering god knows what, but Kitty wasn’t phased, just drinking more and more vigorously.

“Kitty,” Betsy warned, placing her on hand on Kitty’s shoulder, gripping painfully tight. Illyana received the hint and removed herself from Kitty’s space, returning to Piotr on the other side of the table.

“Wha?” Kitty asked, looking up, slurring her question.

“Come talk to me outside?” Betsy fronted.

Kitty was going to ask another question, but even drifting through the bliss of a goo drink wasn’t enough to keep her from seeing the hostility in her friend’s eyes.

“’Scuse me,” Kitty murmured to Illyana, who half-heartedly waved her off.

Betsy kept a hand on Kitty’s arm to help her make it outside.

“What’s the problem?” Kitty asked, once they were clear of any other eyes and ears, save for the nocturnal insects buzzing and chirping in the distance.

“The problem is,” Betsy said lowly, “Is that you shouldn’t get so informal with them. Just how we considered to double cross her in our own deliberations, what’s to make you think that they haven’t considered doing the same to us?”

“By feeding me drink?” Kitty sputtered incredulously.

“By making you see them as friends,” Betsy corrected sternly.

“We have to trust them, Betsy,” Kitty grumbled. “How are we to work as a team if we do not trust one another?” 

Betsy turned away dramatically once, then huffed exasperatedly, turning back to face Kitty. “But so soon? So much?”

“What do you mean?” Kitty asked, her nerves spent. “When is a good time? When we say our goodbyes? When this is all said and done?”

Betsy frowned in disappointment, her brows knit, “There is only so much trust we can give them, and that’s professional trust, not companion trust.”

“Well I don’t see the difference,” Kitty said, crossing her arms. She stared at Betsy without another word, meeting Betsy’s own silent gaze.

“Kitty,” Betsy then reached out, feeling tender from her stance and how it affected her friend, but she would stand by her advice. “Kitty-”

“Just go inside,” Kitty then said, turning her body out of Betsy’s reach. “Go get some rest. I’ll join you later. I need to clear my head.”

Betsy sighed and accepted the defeat, and would rather respect Kitty’s request instead of further spoil their relationship further. Silently, she turned around and walked back to the house, leaving Kitty to her own company.

Kitty looked up at the moon and stars, her arms still crossed protectively across her chest. She knew she had a lot to drink, and was perhaps just reaching her threshold when Betsy had stopped her, but the disagreement just now was heavy enough to expedite her sobriety.

She knew Betsy had a point: they didn’t know them, and they were hired to kill them after all. Surely there was cause for concern, a cause to send the aura of mystery and danger. But it was hard for Kitty to believe. When she thought of them, she thought of their nobility and civility in combat. She thought of their offering of peace and information. She thought of the hospitality they gave them: warm food and cold water and ale, a roof over their head, a kindled fireplace for warmth. Not to mention the purse. And then she thought of their king, King Graydon. She thought of his crudeness, his unwillingness to see her strength and intelligence, unlike Illyana, who took everyone’s abilities into consideration to make a suitable plan. She thought of how he offered no kindness to his subjects, leaving them to starve and freeze, withering in disease and economic depression. If anyone deserved her blind trust, it was the Rasputin siblings and their companion Kurt, and Kitty wasn’t sure she was viewing them with blind trust after all, with all she had witnessed in just a day.

But then her mind started to wander from their internal nobility to their outward beauty. Piotr with his thick hair, neatly styled with perfumed oil. His strength evident without the contouring of his armored skin, his perfect smile. Kurt with his own charm, despite his physical appearance which may have frightened many others away. His intellect and eagerness to share with others. His chivalry with the sword and his attentive medical care. And then Illyana- a woman sculpted from the finest mineral stone, perfect, even with her Limbo-bestowed horns and whipping tail. She held herself with such grace and authority, full of drive and direction.

Kitty then sat down on the ground to appreciate the expanse of the stars above her. She wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet, and she hoped that when she was, everyone else would be asleep already. 

* * *

  
When Kitty had returned into the house, her wish was granted, as everyone lay slumbering deeply on the wooden floor, huddled atop of their bedrolls. Betsy had set hers up for her right next to her, and it warmed Kitty’s heart. They may have had a spat hours ago, but she knew Betsy came from a place of concern and protectiveness. She moved as slowly and quietly as she could, tip toeing dramatically for maximum silence. But then, Kitty froze, her eye catching something in the corner. Turning her face, she saw that what caught her eye was the glinting of Illyana’s horns, moonlight from a window gently reflecting off of them. The sorceress was sleeping on her back, and Kitty wondered if it was uncomfortable for her, seeing as how her tail would be crushed underneath her form. And then, a desire struck her. A childish need, and quite possibly, the last bit of her intoxication wanting to go out with a bang.   
Kitty then found herself next to the slumbering woman, kneeling slowly, her eyes darting from the majestic silver horns to Illyana’s closed eyes, checking to make sure she was still sleeping. She felt immature excitement with a mixture of embarrassment, and slowly, ever so slowly, reached a hand out for one of the horns.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Illyana asked, her voice just a whisper, yet loud enough to strike fear in Kitty’s soul.

“I uh… I thought you were asleep?” Kitty replied meekly.

“I was,” Illyana confirmed with a frown. “I have wards in place to make sure I’m safe in my sleep. You disturbed the magic, therefore, woke me.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to touch you? You- uh, you as in your horns,” Kitty cleared her throat.

Illyana’s eyes squinted. “No,” She said simply. She hadn’t roused from her position, no shifting or sitting up, just stayed laying on her back, her eyes studying Kitty’s face.

“Well it’s the truth, unfortunately,” Kitty shrugged. “I didn’t think you’d let me do it if I asked. I’m horrible, I know, but I felt this childhood sense nag at me, too much curiosity…”

Illyana’s blue eyes were soft and judging at the same time, and Kitty didn’t know what to make of it.

“I’ll just, uh… I’ll just go back to my bedroll then, sorry to be so disturbing.”

At this Illyana smirked in amusement. “Don’t go,” she said softly then. “Go ahead if your curiosity won’t leave you be.”

Kitty reached out, but then froze, hesitation seizing her body. She looked back at Illyana, asking for more permission.

“It’s okay,” Illyana encouraged quietly. “You’re not going to scalp them off me, are you?”

“No…” Kitty breathed quietly, the back of her mind repeating King Graydon’s request for a trophy.

“Then go ahead,” Illyana continued, still lying comfortably.

Kitty continued to reach out, her hand finally making contact with the arcane feature. The horns weren’t stone cold, like she had expected them to be, like a steel blade, but rather warm.

“Are your horns organic?” Kitty ventured. “Like a bull- bone? Or are they truly metal?” Her hand fully gripped a horn, trying to sense its density through her grip.

“Both,” Illyana answered. “It is a part of my body. Even though I wasn’t born with them, same as my tail, it is a part of me now.”

“I see…” Kitty mumbled, her hand, still fully gripping the horn, slowly slid up to below the piercing tip. For a moment, Kitty wondered if she should risk her thumb and prick herself, just to see how sharp the horns were. However, she wasn’t sure how blood and a demon sorceress mixed, and thought better of it, dragging her hand back down to the base.

“Well don’t grab it like a cock,” Illyana teased.

Kitty retreated her hand. “I wasn’t trying to,” she muttered, her face lighting aflame with a vigorous blush.

Illyana didn’t tease further, as Kitty was anticipating, but continued to smile slightly, enjoying Kitty’s embarrassment.

“Is your curiosity satisfied?” Illyana then asked.

Kitty nodded, her voice absent, still recovering from the earlier comment.

“Be off then,” the sorceress shooed gently, “We need our rest, return to your bed.”

Kitty nodded again and raised herself up from her kneel, avoiding eye contact with the sorceress.

“Goodnight, _Katherine_ ,” Illyana whispered in a taunting coo as Kitty turned her back on her.

 _Well that puts all curiosities to an end_ , Kitty thought to herself, and trying not to let her shoulders hunch, returned herself back to her traveling blanket that was waiting for her on the wooden floor.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so long! I originally planned for them to reach Strange this chapter and to give Kitty her sex dream lol but this build up was necessary for me to feel like it was being told correctly. 
> 
> Please leave comments if you enjoyed. They make me happy and give me hope lol  
> I love you!


	3. A Tribute of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their journey to find Stephen Strange, our group faces an unplanned obstacle, all the while Kitty lets her heart move her feet.
> 
> Sex dream ahoy, fyi. It may be more awkward than sexy, but intentionally like... it's had to explain. You'll see lol

When they woke up to the first caw of a rooster running around somewhere in the abandoned fields of the Rasputin village, it only took Kitty ten seconds to recognize her throbbing headache. She had played her gamble last night, and while it may had seemed like a victory then, now it was nothing more than a crushing defeat. It was her fault really- not because she decided to play along with her new companions, but because she forgot to follow up with water.

Betsy didn’t scowled her like she usually did, but instead pressed a sisterly kiss on the exact temple that was throbbing Kitty’s head, and simply said “Good luck with the sun!"

They packed quickly, rolling up their bed rolls as Piotr carried the jugs to their horses.

Illyana said nothing of Kitty’s visit the previous night. In fact, she said nothing at all, save for “Are we all ready to depart?” when all were sitting upright in their saddles.

They broke their fast as they traveled, eating bread rolls and dried fruit, and drank from their waterskins when needed. It would apparently take them six hours to reach the first village, bringing them to noontime. There were other villages that they could have stopped at, but the chances of Piotr being recognized were too high, and they needed to pick a place to rest where no one was familiar to the public.

When they were to arrive at this town, both Illyana and Kurt would wait on the outskirts, taking shelter in some foliage, while the rest of the team secured fresh food and drink for lunch. Kitty found it ridiculous that society was so discriminatory to mutants, especially to those who couldn’t blend in. It was because of these people that Illyana and Kurt had to hide in the bushes like some wild animal.

They found a place to tether the horses and take the rest of the trail into town on foot, and here, Piotr stopped the party from moving forward.

“I do not like leaving Illyana and Kurt alone. Especially if they are to be hiding. Who is to say that some thief won’t come by and steal the horses? Then they would have no choice but to reveal themselves to stop the theft. I wish to stay with them.”

“Piotr…” Illyana sighed.

“He may be right,” Sauvage suggested.

“We will be fine,” Illyana said sharply, more to Piotr than the mercenary. Kitty could tell that even after years of separation, the two Rasputins were still siblings, having lost nothing of this unique childish bond of sibling disputes. Nothing harmful, yet nothing productive.

“Don’t worry,” Kitty said, taking Illyana’s reigns out of her hand gently. The sorceress turned her gaze to look at her, her stoic face tinged with red, the result of her exasperation with her brother. “We’ll make it quick. Is there anything you’d like? Anything special?”

She had asked to change the subject, to lighten the mood, and to get closer to the sorceress. She didn’t anticipate much of their coming interactions on this quest, but just like the night before, Kitty was an easy fool to devote herself to any woman’s happiness.

“No, thank you, Ms. Kathrine,” Illyana dismissed. “Just only what is needed for the entire party.”

“Please,” Kitty smiled gently, “You don’t have to be so formal with me. Kitty, or Kat, or any variation of the name will be better.”

Illyana only nodded respectfully, turning her attention back to her brother, which dampened Kitty’s smile, making it disappear from her face like magic.

“It is strange, isn’t it?” Kurt said to her as she tied Illyana’s horse to the same tree the teleporter had chosen.

“What is?” Kitty feigned ignorance, trying not to look at him, spending too much time fiddling with her tying.

“To have them be family in front of you,” Kurt continued, smiling wide and bright. Kitty had no choice but to finish fussing with her knot, and turned to him.

“I had thought that earlier,” she admitted.

“You would think that they would stay formal, stay professional. Stay the nobles that they are, especially to people lower like us.”

“Well, times are dire,” Kitty suggested, crossing her arms. She didn’t like talking to him. She did not hate him, or bear ill-intent, nor felt uncomfortable seeing his image, but felt exposed and horrifically understood by him. It was a feeling she wasn’t used to. Granted she had Betsy, who read her like a faithful friend, but Kurt’s understanding felt violating, private.

“They had been separated for years. Piotr was devastated upon losing her,” Kurt continued. “Spent all those years searching for her like mad. Spent so much coin on mercenaries, hunters, mages- and no one could find her.”

Kitty decided to redirect her gaze to the bickering siblings as Kurt continued. “He blames himself, you know. It makes sense why he wouldn’t want her to leave his sight.”

“It seems Illyana has earned the right to defend herself,” Kitty said, finally turning to face Kurt. His face grew even happier as their eyes met, his charm captivating Kitty’s attention. “Sir Piotr should remember it wasn’t mercenaries, or hunters, or mages who rescued her and brought her home. She did that herself. If she could handle the torments of Hell and make it out alive, surely she can handle a horse-thief.”

“I’m sure the Lady would have loved to hear that,” Kurt nodded.

“I’m not here to rescue her,” Kitty muttered defensively.

“No?” Kurt asked, mocking surprise. “First you were here to kill her, now what is it that you’re doing for her?”

“Fighting _with_ her,” Kitty stated clearly. “Or is that not a fathomable option for someone as chivalrous as you?” Kitty knew she should have gotten so heated, but she couldn’t stand his guessing game, his know-it-all inquiries. “All a woman can be is a witch to be killed or a damsel to be rescued? Never a soldier in need of allies?”

At this, the perfect canvas of his face fell, repainted with worry and shock. “Absolutely not, Ms. Kathrine!” Kurt tried to apologized, holding his hands out in defense. “I only meant to play intrigue. Get to know you better.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Betsy shouted, having waited long enough with Sauvage, watching both disputes happening. “Let’s not waste time…” She had her hand resting on the pommel of the sword at her hip, the one she used to fool non-mutants into believing this was her one and only weapon.

Kitty turned from Kurt without another word or another glance, but she could feel him watching her walk away. She now felt a heaviness in her heart from her sharpness towards him, but there was no need, nor tact, for turning back around now. Apologies would have to wait until her return from the village.

“We’ll make it quick,” Betsy continued, as Piotr, Illyana, and Kurt watched from their spot in the woods at the edge of the road.

The three mercenaries then turned around after a brief goodbye, making their way down the dirt path to the village. Their tasks were simple: refill the waterskins and purchase for that could be heated easily and provide an abundance of energy, and while doing this, find information about Stephan Strange. According to Illyana, they were entering the outskirts of areas of which the sorcerer had been active in most recently, and if he wasn’t here, they would do the same in the next village over, and then the next, if need be. Worse case scenario was: if they couldn’t find Strange in three days, they would head to Limbo with what they had. The demon witch had stressed that with Belasco’s temper, she wasn’t even sure if the earth had even three days to spare before he wrecked more havoc.

As Sauvage filled the waterskins with water from an apothecary, Betsy and Kitty had made their way to the small market stands. Betsy was negotiating with a butcher, pointing at choices of meat and inspecting his scales, but Kitty was eyeing the fruit stand. She knew they were only there to pick up what Illyana had suggested, and they were paying for these things with the Lady’s money, but Kitty wondered if the mysterious woman enjoyed strawberries. What flavors had she yearned for in the hellscape of her upbringing? What did her pallet succumb to? Would her tongue relish the sweetness of grapes and plums? Would her lips purse with the unbridled enjoyment that came with the tartness of raspberries?

“Excuse me?” Kitty asked the vendor. “Can I have just a quarter pound of strawberries, please?”

“Of course!” The merchant beamed, already picking out the fattest berries in his basket. “I’ll make sure you get the sweetest ones!”

“Not too big, please,” Kitty asked, “I would like quite a few, if possible.”

The vendor nodded at this, picking through his batch to fill her request.

“Fruit?” Betsy asked. “She only asked for energy-heavy food.”

“Fruit provides lots of energy,” Kitty informed, “Its better sugar than pastries.”

“I’d kill for a pastry right now,” Betsy groaned.

“Well when this is all said and done, we’ll go to a baker and get you a freshly made cake,” Kitty promised.

“Oh Kitty,” Betsy groaned overdramatically, leaning against her friend’s shoulder, “I knew you loved me.”

“Get off,” Kitty laughed, lightly pushing Betsy off her so she could grab the pouch of berries the vendor had finished preparing. She gave him the money for it as she held the pouch, gingerly cradled in her palm. At this time, Sauvage had arrived, holding three now full waterskins in each hand.

“Are we ready?” the mercenary asked contentedly.

“One more moment,” Betsy said, “The butcher is wrapping up the roasted chicken and potatoes I’ve ordered.”

“Chicken is a good choice,” Sauvage nodded. “Better energy than the red meat they serve on grand tables.”

“Indeed,” Betsy agreed. Betsy reached over to grab the parcels of chicken and potatoes, trying to balance the package evenly in front of her chest.

“Is it just me,” Savauge began, “Or does it seem that there is a commotion in the area we need to return to?”

Both Kitty and Betsy looked down the path, where the peasants of the area where now flooding to. They were frantic and anxious. Mothers gathered children and ushered them inside the closest wooden building, while men followed each other eagerly down the path. It instantly reminded Kitty of that day in the tavern before this whole journey began.

 _Mutant!_ She could hear the woman’s voice echo in the memory of her mind, _Mutant!_

“Illyana!” Kitty hissed in concern, taking off in a quick jog in the direction of the human stream.

“Kitty, wait!” Betsy called out, clumsily trying to keep the food secure against her chest as she ran after her. Sauvage followed, running with a speed that allowed her to not damage the strings of the waterskins.

Sure enough, the crowd of humans was congregating by the companions they left behind. However, it wasn’t just rabid peasants crowding the way, it was worse.

Kitty’s face paled and Betsy almost dropped her packages.

Sauvage frowned and said: “What luck…”

Just as luck would have it, the three wanted mutants didn’t run into a horse thief, but a patrol of King Graydon’s guards. It was nothing more than tax collection, but one of the guards must have recognized Sir Piotr.

As their companions focused on the opponents in front of them, Illyana’s eyes scanned the crowd, and laid on Kitty’s vision. The phaser felt her gaze and held it, imploring for any kind of sign as to what she wished them to do.

“We can’t just save them,” Betsy murmured at the side of her mouth. “Trust me, I want to, but what’s going to happen when word gets out that three female mercenaries attacked the king’s guard?” 

“I can’t just watch them get attacked,” Kitty said, feeling frantic. “Besides, she did hire us, after all.”

“To kill Belasco,” Betsy corrected, “Not to attack guards of the crown.”

Kitty gritted her teeth as she saw Piotr draw his sword, a beautiful and clear piece of steel in comparison to the recycled blades guards were issued after the previous owners were slain. Kurt followed suit, his dark brows furrowing as his mind calculated the odds, his rapier poising.

“Surrender, by the Grace of His Majesty, King Graydon!” Commanded a guard still on horseback, shouting down from his open visor.

“We will never surrender,” Piotr declared, readying himself.

Kitty wondered if the knight was going to utilize his armored skin, but he remained flesh. Her eyes traveled back to Illyana.

 _Use your magic, anything!_ Kitty urged anxiously in her own mind, wishing she was a telepath like Betsy. _What kind of sorceress even are you?_

It had occurred to Kitty that she hadn’t seen the woman cast any spells ever, but then a thought popped into her mind: _I may not know the laws of magic, but could it be she is hiding something? Can she do more than she has led on and is refusing to reveal this for fear of depletion?_

If Illyana was reserving her magic for her duel with Belasco, that would mean she was indeed useless in this fight, and would need more assistance than just Piotr and Kurt. It was nine against three after all.

“I can’t,” Kitty muttered, nudging herself through the dense crowd.

“Kitty!” Betsy hissed.

“You can stand by if you want,” Kitty grunted, shoving a sweaty blacksmith aside, “But I won’t stand to see any of them die because we decided to just watch.”

Kitty made it to the front of the crowd, stumbling out and gathering the attention of the guards.

“Retreat, peasant!” Commanded one, his voice muffled by his visor. His eyes were cold and full of disgust.

Kitty huffed a stand of hair out of her face and drew her weapon. “I’m a mercenary, thank you, a little higher on the chain of slaves, thank you.”

“You dare raise arms against the King’s sword?” Regarded another, a heavy warning in his tone. He would not give Kitty another chance to change her mind.

“I do,” Kitty gritted her teeth, a stone of guilt dropping in her stomach. She didn’t care about King Graydon, but the conditioning of her upbringing, like everyone else, told her that she should be loyal to her king, and making the conscious decision to go against those years of brainwashing stung at her moral compass.

“Then you shall die with them,” declared the guard.

All had drawn weapons now, and Kitty felt the sun on her back, the heat threatening to be a distraction as she stared at the men.

“Let’s start, then,” Kitty urged.

“You heard the lady’s request, lads!” Shouted the one who had addressed Piotr.

With that, the fight finally sparked into existence.

“Get off your horses, they don’t deserve to be collateral,” Kurt shouted, parrying a blow from one of the mounted guards.

“I don’t think so, mutant,” spat his opponent, turning his steed around quickly to give him a window for another strike.

With a quick flash of his indigo mist, Kurt disappeared, the blade cutting through the dark smoke. Then, the teleporter reappeared in front of the mounted guard, surprising him so much he was able to drag the man off his saddle and onto the ground. Following Kurt’s example, Piotr let his metallic skin consume him as he grabbed two guards, his fists gripping their chainmail, much to the men’s horror, and pulled them down. The growing crowd gasped as they witnessed mutant powers probably for the first time in their lives.

Emboldened, Kitty felt her own powers activate as she ran through the seated men and their steeds, grabbing their ankles when she made it through the other side, bringing them thudding into the dirt paths beneath them.

“Stop!” Shouted a frustrated guard after he scrambled to his feet, cutting his blade through the air in a reckless horizontal swipe. Kitty ducked on reflex, despite her powers being in full consciousness. She turned on her heel and arched a blow of her own, which the guard parried just in time.

“Are we killing?” Kitty shouted to anyone on her team who had the answer, “Or are we just incapacitating?”

“Whatever is needed,” Kurt replied, his tone full of disappointment at the situation.

Kitty nodded as she raised her blade, catching her opponent’s against hers. She knew what that meant: she had to kill, and Kurt just didn’t like having to say it.

The phaser was going to take another swing, but the guard in front of her swiped his foot against her ankle, bringing her to the ground. Kitty huffed as her tailbone sent a piercing pain through her. Scrambling to get up, Kitty grabbed a clump of dirt, her fingernails definitely getting soil trapped underneath. If he was going to play dirty, so was she. However, before she could throw the soil in his face, a blade came crashing down into his head, splintering the thin layer of metal that was his helmet and into his skull. The blood streamed out of the jagged slit of his face as the blade was retreated. Awestruck, Kitty looked up, seeing Illyana standing beside her, a hand stretched out, the bloody blade dripping in the other.

“Illyana?” Kitty asked in disbelief. _So, she can handle a blade_ , Kitty thought, _what else can she surprise us with?_

“Get up,” the sorceress said with cold power. Kitty took her hand quickly, letting the woman pull her up with a strong jerk.

“Thank you,” Kitty whispered, her cheeks burning with the flattery of being protected. “I didn’t know you could fight…”

“This is no place to talk,” Illyana said sternly. “Do not get distracted. I need you.”

Kitty bit her lip, feeling humored at herself for feeling like such a young girl, on the verge of swooning at such simple words.

“Okay,” was all Kitty could bring herself to say, her smile hard to keep at bay. Illyana took notice, her icy eyes glancing at Kitty’s mouth before returning to her eyes.

“Fight,” Illyana nodded, before leaving Kitty to rejoin the fight. Kitty watched for a few seconds, stunned at the sorceress’s prowess with a blade, hacking like an executioner at the chopping block then transitioning effortlessly into swinging with the elegance of the new art of fencing.

“Get back!” Kitty heard someone shout. It was now that she noticed the reactions of the crowd, the public growing more frantic by the second. They were crying and scrambling at the sight of mutants in combat, the truth of their abilities shattering all that their imaginations had previously conjured. Some of the men were trying to clamber forward, wanting to assist the guards, but they were being held back and shoved by Betsy and Sauvage.

Kitty was glad that they were still doing something, even if they chose not to raise their blades against the King’s guards. A part of her had actually feared that they would just stand by and watch.

“Step aside, woman!” someone had growled at Betsy, pulling a club out, holding it up like a torch ablaze.

“Put that away,” Betsy matched in tone. “All of you should not take part in this. You are innocent bystanders, keep it that way”

“They harm the King by slaying his guards!” Another shouted, pointing a finger at Kitty who had now pierced the neck of a guard with her sword. “We must defend our king!”   
The men shouted in agreement, and Betsy felt her patience tire.

“Go home, now,” she grumbled.

“We do not wish to harm anyone. Go home!” Sauvage tried, her impressive claymore drawn, being held out like an extension of her arm to keep more of the crowd at bay.

“We cannot stand by! They are abominations! And you ought to consider what you’re doing!” Shouted the man with the club. “By preventing us, you are protecting the mutants! Traitors!”

“We are protecting you!” Betsy shouted, “Do you really think you can stand a chance against them? Just because you have the anger, doesn’t mean you have the strength!”

At this moment, Piotr had trapped a man underneath him, raising a fist and bringing it down on his face, instantly collapsing his nose into his face.

Kitty felt her knees weaken at the brutality of the move, wishing the knight could have found a cleaner way to end the man’s life.

By now there were only two guards left, and they sought each other out, standing back to back, swords drawn and legs buckling.

“Stay back!” Shouted one with wavering courage.

“Someone help!” The second had shouted. “Take the mutants! Take them!”

The crowd roared and pushed now, causing Betsy and Sauvage to stumble out of their human barricade.

“No!” Betsy shouted, “Stay back! Please don’t give them no choice!”

“Let’s go, lads!” Shouted another of the men, and with a vigorous push, the riot was able to push through the other two mercenaries, rushing the other mutants.

“Stay back!” Illyana growled, her eyes now glowing with blue fire. The men stopped in their tracks for just a moment, the fear of her appearance shivering through them. “We just want to pass through!”

“K-kill the d-demon!” The guard shouted. “Taxes shall be forgiven for the man who brings down the witch!” 

At this the men rediscovered their courage, motivated by one of the strongest wants of the world: money. They charged faster now, and finally collided with the mutants.

Kitty instantly punched a man who came close to Illyana, and even Piotr resorted to safer techniques, shoving men aside with impressive force.

“Illyana!” shouted Kurt, disappearing in his cloud once more, appearing at her side right after. Kitty chanced a glance and saw it, the sight seizing her heart. A man had made his way to her, a dull dagger raised above her. Kurt appeared just in time to grab the man’s wrist and fling him away. Kitty ran to the sorceress to provide her extra protection. They were all going to come for her now, and she knew that Illyana didn’t want to hurt the rioters, despite their intentions.

“We need to get out of here,” Kitty shouted, placing herself in front of Illyana, her arms stretched out to block the sorceress completely. “Can’t Kurt just teleport us somewhere?”

“I can only go where I can see,” he said, breathing heavily as he threw aside another man. “So, they’ll see us, and for me to go from place to place, having to carry an entire group… I cannot do that.”

“We’re gonna have to…” Kitty didn’t want to slaughter the people. Fighting guards and crooks were one thing, but a rabid crowd of everyday citizens was not in her book of acceptable actions. “We have to come up with something!”

“Watch out!” Illyana shouted, grabbing Kitty by her shoulder and moving her to the ground. Kitty grunted with annoyance, being tired of being so acquainted with the soil so much. She looked up and saw Illyana struggling with a rioter who held a knife of his own, her hand gripping his wrist. Kitty got up to her feet and took hold of the man by the back of his shirt, throwing him to the side, now facing Illyana.

“Let me hold you!” Kitty shouted her proposal among the ruckus. “I can attach my power to you so that they don’-” Kitty’s sight flashed white as a hot pain shocked and cracked at her shoulder. She fell forward, shouting raw in uncontrollable pain. Illyana caught her in her arms, holding her in a protective embrace.

“Piotr!” Illyana commanded. Kitty heard the sound of a man getting the air punched out of him behind her as she slumped against the sorceress. She could feel the hot stickiness of her own blood flowing out of the wound in her shoulder.

“How bad is it?” Kitty murmured in Illyana’s neck, the feeling in her legs rapidly fading.

Illyana held her tighter to keep her supported against her, “It was a butcher,” she said, and for the first time in knowing her, Kitty heard undoubtable fear in her tone. “He used a cleaver against your shoulder.”

“That sounds really bad,” Kitty slurred in drunk honesty, feeling cold and lightheaded. “Did he break into the bone? I can’t move my arm…"

“… Yes,” Illyana confessed. “Do not fret, I will heal you.”

The phaser knew she wasn’t fully aware of the sorceress’s capabilities, but a part of her could sense that Illyana was unsure of this promise. It was just kind words to someone on the uncertain verge of death. Kitty didn’t think they were going to make it out now, not unless they killed the mob, but no one here wanted to be guilty of a massacre.

Kitty focused on her own breathing and the feeling of Illyana’s fingers pressed into her lower back as the sorceress’s forearms braced her ribs. She couldn’t hear the fight anymore, and figured the end was here now. At least she was going to die in the arms of a woman.

“… What’s happened?” she heard Betsy ask.

“Is this your work, witch?” Sauvage had said from somewhere else.

“It is magic,” Illyana’s voice came louder to Kitty’s ear, “but it is not mine…”

“Wha- what’s going on?” Kitty murmured, wanting to look up. Weakly, she raised her head just enough to look over Illyana’s shoulder. It didn’t make sense at first, the sight in front of her: a leaf suspended in midair, not waving in currents of wind on its journey to the ground. She craned her next to the right and saw the rioters, all still working on their offense, but simply frozen in place. Nothing and no one moved. They didn’t even blink.

“Illyana Rasputin?” asked a new voice.

Illyana stiffened underneath Kitty, still holding the wounded woman to her, but bringing authority to her posture.

“Yes,” she confirmed proudly. After a beat, she ventured to ask, “Do I guess right, fellow mage, that you are the man I seek? Time magic isn’t wielded by all. Are you Stephen Strange?”

“I am.” The man said with equal confidence. “What are you doing here? You have quite a price on your head, but if I know anything about King Graydon, his bounties usually lack in merit.” 

“I need your help,” Illyana explained.

“I can see that,” the man named Stephen said.

“Beyond this riot,” Illyana continued, “But please, I have a wounded ally. Help me tend to her and I will explain everything. I don’t know how much more blood she can lose.”

“Of course,” Strange agreed. “Have your brother carry her, I will open a portal to my sanctuary.”

And with a swift circular motion of his hand, a golden portal sparked in front of the man. “Let’s be quick so I can restore the motion of time.”

Groaning and feeling fainter, Kitty was scooped up into Piotr’s arms as Illyana let her go.

“You will be okay,” Piotr comforted, looking down at Kitty as he began to walk towards the portal with everyone else.

Through her weak haze, Kitty watched the knight, dazed as she looked into his calming eyes. Even though she was losing sensation in her limbs, her heart felt light as she looked at his charming face, watching his smile. In the grip of his sturdy muscles, Kitty could have swooned had she not lost so much blood already.

“Your wound will not stop the world from being graced with your beauty,” he said.

Kitty scoffed in good humor at his compliment, but tried to keep her eyes away from him now. Illyana? Piotr? Kurt? With the loss of her blood she began to entertain certain thoughts, wondering just why this whole new group she found herself with was just so damn beautiful. 

* * *

“Rest,” Kitty could hear Illyana soothe, her vision fading dangerously dark. A warm hand caressed her face, pulling Kitty back into the desirable trap of sleep. Kitty wanted to turn her face into the hand, to kiss Illyana's palm, but lacked the strenght and focus.“Thank you,” the sorceress’s voice echoed in her mind, “Thank you for protecting me.”

* * *

Kitty fell into the realm of sleep, there was no doubt about it. She found herself in a meadow, lush green and soft, but the sky was grey, a mist coasting through the air, with the sun trying to break through pockets of clouds. A luring storm was on the way. Kitty was siting, simply enjoying the calm that nature brought, enjoying the solitude, until she felt a hand caress her throat.

Someone was behind her, but she was not afraid of the stranger. The hand glided its fingers across the skin of her neck, while another hand came over her stomach, pulling her backwards. She found herself reclining on the body of the stranger, warm and inviting. Her eyes looked around as she took notice of the dark indigo legs on either side of hers. It was then she realized she was naked, as was her companion, and as she tilted her head back, she saw Kurt smiling down at her.

Her eyes fluttered dreamily, hazed by the realization of what kind of dream this was going to be. He reclined both of them further, the hand on her stomach traveling south, gripping her inner thigh. Kitty gasped at the feeling of awakening startling her core, and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing as the sensation of his touch was heightened by the dream.

After a moment of relish, she opened her eyes, and saw Sir Piotr hovering above her. He smiled upon her, his aura relaxing her even more. His body was just as defined in waking life, muscles cut like an ancient marble statue. Kitty turned her head to the side as he lowered himself onto her between her open legs, silently welcoming his explicit advance.

She was no stranger to these kinds of dreams, being well into the prime of her womanhood, but she never had one that featured more than one partner, and even her dream-self was bashful at this new experience. She could feel Piotr pushing, and her mind filled her body with the sensations it knew to associate with lovemaking, but her dreaming-self continued to simply look away. Her body enjoyed the attention of the two men, but her mind was elsewhere, looking around at the melancholic scenery.

Then, a hand brushed a strand of hair away, and Kitty’s eyes sought to investigate the source, her heart pulsing with joy at the sight of Illyana kneeling beside her. Kitty blushed, embarrassed that the sorceress was able to see what was happening to her, the woman’s brother only inches away.

“Illyana,” Kitty croaked shyly, Kurt and Piotr still moving, not even registering the other woman’s presence. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the sorceress. She felt Illyana’s hand on her cheek again, like she had when slipping in and out of consciousness not too long ago, and the sorceress turned her head to face her once again.

“Look at me,” Illyana whispered.

“I can’t,” Kitty blushed.

“Look at me,” Illyana repeated.

Hesitant, Kitty opened her eyes with a squint.

“Illyana!” Kitty now said in surprise, realizing that the woman in front of her bore no horns, nor a wicked tail hovering behind her. She was just a woman, soft blonde hair, her bangs lightly billowing in the breeze, and her blue eyes were gentle and warm, her cheeks rosy with youth. Kitty reached out for her, but was still trapped between the men who were determined to love her. Her heart was yearning, twisting with emotional need. “Illyana!”

“Come to me,” the sorceress said softly.

Wanting Illyana’s touch more than anything, Kitty tried to shuffle herself up and away from Kurt’s hands, away from Piotr’s weight, but she could not.

“Ilya,” Kitty muttered, panic rising in her voice, afraid the other woman would leave. The sorceress reached out a hand, which Kitty desperately held onto, and with ease that brought Kitty relief, began to pull her out of the men’s embrace. Kitty could hear Piotr and Kurt moan in misery as she left them, weakly dragging their fingers down the back of her thighs and grazing her calves as Illyana pulled her closer.

Illyana brought Kitty to a kneel, like she was, and cupped the phaser’s jaw, holding her steady for a kiss. In this dream, her body experienced what it could only imagine was making love with two men, and the pleasure it brought was welcome and good, but this kiss? Her heart bled with euphoria in a startling explosion, her chest taken by the blooming of happiness and strength. She didn’t think she ever had a more powerful kiss in her waking life. Illyana kissed her once more, her own blue eyes hooded with emotion, and this kiss stroked Kitty’s heart just as eloquently. Kitty relaxed in the sorceress’s embrace, wanting nothing more but to give in to her new lover with all her trust. Illyana reached her other hand down Kitty’s body and pressed between her legs. Kitty hung her head down against Illyana’s shoulder, instantly reacting to the sublime pleasure. She breathed heavy as Illyana’s hand worked, circling and stroking. Kitty held onto Illyana’s back in hopeless bliss, crying in woe that the sorceress was not naked before her like Piotr and Kurt had appeared. But as Illyana loved her, dressed in her white linen shift, hand stroking with patience, Kitty wondered if the sorceress had appeared to her naked, just not in the literal sense. She was here as who she really was, untainted by Belasco’s influence, no longer forced to represent the creatures of Limbo. But Illyana in her current waking form was not repulsive to Kitty, it didn’t strike fear or revulsion into her. It put her in awe, and even as a normal woman, so reminiscent of the other sweet girls Kitty had wished she could have loved, Illyana still drew her in. There would be no version of the sorceress Kitty thought her heart wouldn’t beat wildly for. And upon this revelation, as if Illyana could sense it and wished to repay her gratitude, the sorceress brought Kitty to climax, the phaser feeling the shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body, too good to have been just in her mind. And as she came down, she came to, her eyes opening in her waking life.

“Good dream?” Illyana asked, her face red, but her eyes distant. “I’m pleased you were at such ease during the fixing of your wound.”

Kitty looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. She was lying on her stomach in a room full of herbs and plants, scrolls and books scattered about the many tables, with numerous candles lighting the room. Illyana was sitting in a chair next to the bed, an end table next to her. On top of the end table was a wash basin, full of pink water, and rags of deep red clumped beside it.

“Wha- what do you mean?” Kitty murmured, trying to pretend she didn’t just have the dream she did. Groggily, she realized she felt no more pain in her shoulder. She reached up to touch it, finding her shoulder how it should be, not even a scar to be found. As her senses continued to register, she felt that a good portion of the blanket she was wrapped in had bunched between her legs. As subtly as she could, she tried to remove them, and bundled them to her bare chest instead.

Illyana looked at her for a good minute, no doubt contemplating her response. Kitty had never seen her so uncertain before, so at a loss for words. “You called me Ilya,” was all the sorceress chose to say.

“Is that… is that not okay?” Kitty asked, slowly pushing herself up off her stomach.

“I thought you were scared,” The sorceress continued vaguely, “You called out in panic. I was almost done healing you with a spell that I was coordinating with Strange…”

Kitty’s face heated. She would have been able to somehow deal with being verbal in her sleep towards Illyana if she got the right kind of control of the conversation, but knowing that this new figure, this needed ally, had heard things too just made everything all the worse.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Kitty chose to say in surrender. “You know how dreams can be. They bring things that we never would have considered before.”

Illyana’s eyes sparkled for just a moment, “Are you sure?” she said with playfulness. The sorceress didn’t give Kitty a chance to say anything back, and abruptly stood up from her chair. Taking a few steps forward, the heels of her boots echoing against the wooden floor, Illyana looked down upon Kitty. “When you’re ready, _Katya_ , we are all going to finalize our plan of action with Strange. There’s a clean shirt at the dresser just there.”

With a lingering smirk, the sorceress walked out of the room, leaving Kitty to sort out the differences between her embarrassment and dignity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex dream turned out a lot different than I originally planned. However, I still wanted to capture the odd logic of dreams, and I think that was conveyed well- and I wanted it to be more about dream interpretation than the actual smut.
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed!! Let me know in the comments!  
> The line to Katyana will be crossed in next chapter, just wanted to build up the slowburn lol.
> 
> Anyway, love you! Thanks for waiting and hope everyone is safe and doing well. And if you're not feeling like yourself for whatever reason, I hope this distracts you and helps out for a little bit :)


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys, help me, I made it a 5 pt now lmfao  
> It's just... whenever I sit down to write, even though I know what's happening in this story, its just ALWAYS comes out longer than I intended. It's wild- a story can flash through your mind in a matter of seconds but when you start to write it its a whole damn short novel lmao. This chapter is almost 10k! So I had to stop here lol
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy this chapter and get ready for THE NEXT last chapter lol 
> 
> "Illyana and Strange assist the team, and later Kitty goes to check on Illyana. "Pre-fight jitters"... you know ;) lol (if you don't like smut, I'm sorry, but there is some emotional bonding there too, and good supportive affirmations.)"

Kitty dressed quickly, tossing the white shirt over her head, the garment fitting just right on her body. She figured it was originally made for a young boy on the cusp of manhood, as shirts for women were mostly unheard of. The articles she owned herself were tailor-made, like other mercenaries preferred, by specialists not afraid to break customs.

She made her way down the hall briskly, having exited the room the second she saw Illyana turn into a room down the way, her silk hair flowing with the sorceress’s urgency.

When Kitty crossed the threshold herself, she saw everyone else was already sitting in wait. Betsy and Sauvage looked up at her from their chairs, a mixture of worry and relief behind their eyes.

“Kitty! Thank goodness,” Betsy said on an anxious breath, immediately getting up to wrap Kitty in a hug. “I was terrified when I saw it happen. How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling great,” Kitty said honestly, putting her hands on both Betsy’s shoulders to pass some comfort onto her friend. “Just a little tired, but you know how I am: once I’ve slept, that’s it, the day’s over.”

Betsy laughed weakly, knowing it to be true, yet was still coaxing from her nerves.

“Strange says the wound is completely healed,” Sauvage said, moving the conversation away from emotion to praise, “I don’t know about you ladies, but I feel a renewed sense of confidence in this mission after having witnessed such efficient magic.”

“Absolutely,” Kitty agreed.

“As much as I’d like to entertain everyone on my humbleness,” Stephen Strange then spoke out, his voice grabbing the attention of everyone, “But I believe it is time to get to work.”

Everyone gave him their silent attention as the sorcerer waited with hands on his hips for Illyana to join him at the front of the room. The demon witch made her way with grace, her cold eyes not once looking at her audience.

“Thank you, Stephen, once again,” Kitty could hear Illyana say as she watched from her seat next to Betsy.

“Of course, Illyana,” Stephen said back just as quietly.

“I just want to say,” Illyana began, now addressing the room. “I appreciate everything that you all have done for me so far. From family, to old friends, to new,” The sorceress made sure to make eye contact with each group as she mentioned them, “You have all done so much to me and stayed faithful to our cause. With that being said, I would like to offer anyone a last chance to honorably decline this mission.”

Kitty shifted in her chair, raising an eyebrow at the proposition. Was Illyana expecting them to back out?

“If anyone is having second thoughts, I would like for them to speak now. I understand if you have changed your minds. This mission will be dangerous, and will require you to face a new kind of foe, a dangerous one, one you have little to no experience with, in an area that no human or mutant belongs in during their waking life. I do not know what each of you has to lose, so I will not act like what you have is not important. Should you choose to go home, please do so now. I do not wish to finalize these plans and wake up tomorrow morning to find someone missing.”

The room was silent, as if everyone present was stunned by all this. 

“Anyone?” Illyana asked, her eyes scanning the crowd.

“Illyana, you know I will not leave you to fight on your own again,” said Sir Piotr sympathetically.

“I know, Piotr,” Illyana said thankfully, closing her eyes at his sentiment.

“I’m with you in this fight too, Illyana,” Kurt raised, “You and Piotr have become my family. You can rely on my loyalty.” 

“Well I’m all in too,” Kitty said with a little irritation. Illyana’s stoic gaze drifted to Kitty, and the mercenary felt a tingling sensation run up from her toes to her neck. “After what you did for me, I’m in.”

“Thank you, Katya,” Illyana said, her voice softer for just a moment.

“And for that reason,” Betsy joined in, pointing a casual finger at Kitty sitting beside her, “Is why I’m also in. I will always fight beside my friend.”

Everyone’s eyes then fell on Sauvage, whose blushed from the sudden attention.

“Just because I don’t have pre-existing bonds with anyone in this room doesn’t mean I’m not staying,” she commented defensively. “I’m staying too because I believe you are simply right, and I would like to help heal the community King Graydon has left to rot. Not only that, but I believe in you, Lady Rasputin, and everyone else in this room. We can do this.”

Illyana smiled, and it actually warmed her aura. “Thank you, everyone.”

“Fantastic, everyone,” Strange clapped his hands together once, drawing everyone’s attention again. “Lady Rasputin, you must know that I cannot join you.”

The sense of renewed comradery that was just being shared dampened at these words.

“Why not?” Illyana asked, her moment of warmth retreating back within her, the cold sorceress reappearing.

“This is my domain to protect, I must stay here on this plain,” he explained, “I cannot abandon my post. If I join you, I leave this place vulnerable.”

“If this is so,” Illyana said, her eyes squinting with a hint of wrath, “Then shouldn’t you join me in Limbo? Belasco is deliberately targeting your plain. Why not stop him?”

“Like I said, Lady Rasputin, I cannot leave my post. If I go, and another entity appears here without me to stop it, I have failed my mission entirely. Belasco is a problem, but while he is a mutual enemy, I cannot leave. I can, however, help your team, as you have mentioned earlier, and through this, when you defeat him, both our problems will be solved.”

Illyana pursed her lips for a moment as she thought this over. Her hands rested on her hips in frustration, but then she hung her head down slightly in acceptance. “I wish you could go with us,” she sighed honestly, “But I will not turn down any form of your assistance. Thank you, Strange.” 

“So how do you plan on helping us from here then?” Kitty asked, wanting to be a part of the planning and not the audience.

Both mages turned at the sound of her voice.

“Lady Rasputin’s magic is not as strong on this plain as it is on Limbo, so I will accompany her in casting protective spells on all of you,” Strange explained. “Please, line up.”

The remaining five members of Illyana’s party stood up hesitantly, and formed a line, standing side by side, in front of the mages.

“What are these spells?” Sauvage asked. “What are there purposes and how long do they last?”

“We will be casting a total of three spells,” Illyana informed, projecting her voice as if she was a teacher giving a lesson, “The first one allows you to maintain your mental and spiritual equilibrium within Limbo.” She stepped in front of Piotr, who was first in line. “As I said, the living don’t belong there, and the demons will know, Belasco will know, and Limbo itself will know. Without this protection, you would be targeted first, and would fall prey to vicious illusions that will lead to your absolute capture. If you are trapped in an illusion, you won’t be killed immediately. Most demons will keep you alive in your personalized illusion for years, subjecting you to mental torture until they grow bored of you, and then eat you alive.”

“Well damn,” Kitty’s voice croaked in surprise. She grimaced and cast her eyes to Betsy, who gave her an equally concerned look. “Thanks for helping out with that one…”

“The second,” Illyana continued, “will make the heat bearable. However, please still hydrate well tonight with plenty of water. This makes the heat tolerable, not nonexistent.”

“And the third,” Stephen joined in, “Is an armor enchantment. We will cast it on your entire being, and whatever the spells touches, that is what will be protected. For example, if Sir Piotr was wearing a set of armor that I enchanted, but had his helmet knocked off, his head will lose all forms of magical protection. This does not make you impenetrable, it just means it’ll take a lot for the demons to break your skin. Please still do what you can to avoid taking any blows.” 

“So, could we just, in theory…” Betsy began to think out loud, “have you just enchant our naked forms and that would be best?”

Stephan nodded, “But that’s up to you, if you want that. We are enchanting everyone here and now, and if you’re not comfortable stripping down in front of strangers, then we will enchant you in what you are wearing now.”

Kitty immediately began to kick off her boots, to which Betsy and Sauvage followed suit a split second later. The women began shedding their trousers, pulling them over their full hips, and tugging their shirts over their head, any pieces of armor clamoring to the floor.

Both Kurt and Sir Piotr instantly turned their gaze away from the women, their cheeks and ears filling with vibrant blushes.

“I would rather have impenetrable skin than an _impenetrable shirt_ ,” Kitty scoffed with humor.

“Once again,” Strange rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t make you impenetrable.”

“Everyone here knew what I meant,” Kitty said nonchalantly with a shrug. “Well then, I think we’re all ready to be enchanted?” She looked to the left down the line to see Piotr and Kurt, who were now removing their clothes. Instantly she looked away, images of her dream coming back into her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, willing the recollection of the naked men out of existence.

Illyana and Stephen began their incantations, doing all three spells consecutively per person, and when the two stopped in front of Kitty, Illyana’s ears were bright pink, the bridge of her nose coloring lightly as well. Kitty was about to make a comment, a light flirt disguised as a tease, until she remembered she was naked. At this, she mirrored Illyana’s complexion.

“So,” Illyana said quietly, “We’re going to administer the first spell now. If you would close your eyes for us, please.”

“Sure,” Kitty said, shutting her eyes, making Illyana disappear from view. “Why close ‘em though?”

“It is just a recommendation,” Illyana explained, her voice soothing as Kitty left herself blind and exposed. “They say if your eyes are closed, you retreat to your mind’s eye instead of the physical world before you. It’s for the best, in terms of making sure the spell reached you completely.”

“I see…”

Illyana and Strange hummed some words together in a tongue Kitty couldn’t recognize. After a minute or two, Illyana instructed her to open her eyes again. Kitty couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that the sorceress was still blushing. The second spell was cast within a matter of seconds, and Kitty felt it immediately go into effect. Even though the room wasn’t warm, she felt suddenly drastically cooler.

“Alright, Ms. Pryde, this is the last one and then you can get dressed,” Strange said, flexing his fingers, magic sparkling at the tips. Both he and Illyana raised both their hands, hovering at the top of Kitty’s head. They started reciting a new incantation, slowly moving their hands down, the magic tingling Kitty’s skin like when a limb falls asleep. Their hands traveled down her face, over her neck, spreading over her shoulders, then over her breasts, to which their hands hovered above a few moments longer.

“Focus, Illyana,” Strange chastised. Illyana’s face brightened, but her expression turned stern.

“I am,” She said after clearing her throat.

“The heart requires a lot of focus, we must protect the organs more than exterior limbs,” Strange instructed. “We will do the same for the lungs and belly.”

“I know,” Illyana gritted her teeth, “You already emphasized with Piotr and Kurt.”

They then moved down to Kitty’s ribcage, then over the soft area of her stomach, putting energy into reinforcing her core. Then down her hips, kneeling to cover her legs and feet. When they stood back up, Illyana softly commanded, “Turn around, we need to get your other half.”

Kitty obeyed without any questions, feeling awkward and exposed now that this moment was taking longer than expected. When it finished, Illyana said nothing but a “thank you” and continued to move down the line.

With haste, Kitty gathered her clothes and put them back on, glad that all that was over. She watched as the mages worked on Betsy and then Sauvage, waiting for both women. When everyone in the party had been enchanted, everyone simply waited for further instruction.

Illyana reminded everyone of their teams, informed all on demons’ lack of humanity and honor, and most importantly, the cunningness of Belasco. The enchantments they had received would be good for forty-eight hours, but they would be leaving for Limbo first thing in the morning, and Illyana anticipated the battle to not be longer than an hour. In fact, she felt confident that it would be over in less than half. Belasco would come running the second he knew Illyana had returned, and with his arrival, all were to do what they could to bring him to his knees.

With that, and no further questions, Illyana urged all to get dinner from the hall, which was to be served in half an hour, and said she would join them there. She had some private matters to discuss with Strange first. 

Everyone left to honor the sorceress’s request, but as time passed and they all ate their fill of Strange’s pantry, Kitty began to grow worried. Much time had past since they left the two mages alone, and the phaser wondered if something had gone awry. Excusing herself from the table, Kitty silently made her way down the halls of the small ancient sanctuary. It reminded her a lot of the temples of the Old Religions, all stone and open archways, wildflowers growing through the crumbling cracks.

As she crept to the doorway of the room that hosted the mages, Kitty waited right before it, keeping herself from view.

“I’m sorry,” Strange said in a hushed voice, real sympathy in his tone. “But even I can’t do anything about the horns or the tail.” Kitty was glad she chose to eavesdrop instead of walk in. This was definitely something she needed to turn away on.

“But this is your domain,” Illyana’s voice came after him. “You draw your magic from here, I draw mine from Limbo. Surely you can rid me of these beastly marks!”

Kitty felt bound to the wall, knowing she had to leave, but couldn’t make her limbs move, her heart weighing in pity at Illyana’s emotion.

“I could cast an illusion to make them invisible to the average bystander, but I cannot make them disappear. Perhaps the only way to do so is to kill Belasco. He has cursed you, and all curses can only be lifted. You can’t just put a spell on top of a curse, you can’t pile magic to get rid of it. It is its own concept.”

“You better be right,” Illyana said after a long and heavy sigh. “I don’t want to see him every time I behold my reflection. When he’s dead, he’s dead. I don’t want him to live on forever through me. I want my life back, I want myself back.”

“I wish you victory in your battle, Lady Rasputin,” Strange said, “For your sake, I hope you find peace and closure.”

There was a long pause after these words, and Kitty wondered why Illyana hadn’t spoken.

“Goodnight, Strange,” Illyana then said, perking Kitty’s spying ears. “Thank you for your hospitality. Not only for your assistance in housing my party and helping me prepare for our fight, but for saving Miss Pryde’s life. I couldn’t have done it without you, and she is valuable to me.”

“Of course, Lady Rasputin, I will always be there to help a fellow mage in a righteous quest in any way I can, even if limited, as in our case today. Good and loyal mercenaries are hard to come by- especially ones willing to take a contract to Hell!”

Strange had laughed at his words, and maybe expected Illyana to do so as well, but the sorceress only hummed in low agreement.

“If you’ll excuse me, Lady Rasputin,” Strange then said, calming from his hearty chuckle, “I will take my meal in my chambers, give my apologies to your party. If you have any other concerns before you head out in the morning, do not hesitate.”

“Thank you,” Illyana projected, a glimmer of her noble etiquette surfacing. “Once again, for everything.”

Kitty felt her body jolt back into control. She needed to hide, or at least quickly jog down the end of the hall and turn around, making it look like she was only just approaching, and not having spent the past minute gluing her ear to the wall. She quickly executed the latter, turning on her heel to casually stroll up the hallway as Strange exited the room. However, he turned left instead of right, which would have brought him to Kitty, and didn’t seem to notice the mutant. Kitty reduced her already slow pace, her eyes watching the seemingly oblivious Strange turn another corner and away from sight.

Illyana then quickly stepped out of the room, taking no notice of Kitty either. Her face was blotchy and pink. Curiously, Kitty watched the sorceress raise a hand to her eyes and wipe away a heavy tear.

Taken with the need to comfort Illyana, Kitty was going to draw the woman’s attention, but Illyana then turned in the same direction Strange did, and quickly made her way out. Startled, Kitty chased after her, keeping her footsteps as quiet as she could, not wanting to put fear in the sorceress’s heart.

Illyana had stepped into a small garden in the courtyard, and took a seat on a stone bench. She was so solemn and small to Kitty, all confidence and guard completely absent. The sorceress sniffled for a moment, and let out a shaky breath. Her hands balled up into fists upon her lap as she watched the lightning bugs hover around the white and pink flowers spiraling along the columns of the garden. 

“Illyana?” Kitty then asked quietly.

Illyana’s posture changed immediately, regressing back to the controlled mage she presented publically.

“Are you alright?” Kitty continued, making cautious steps into the garden. Illyana held her head up, but her face was angled away to keep her tears from being visible.

“I am fine, thank you, Katya,” She replied with a crack in her voice. Illyana remedied it with a quick clearing of her throat. “Just taking a moment before tomorrow.”

“May I join you?” Kitty asked. “You look like you need a friend. Worried about tomorrow?”

Illyana’s fists relaxed for a moment on her lap, but then returned to their tense grip.

“I am not worried,” she said proudly, still keeping her face angled. “But if it would please you to sit with me, you may…”

Kitty wasn’t going to poke any further, and took the invitation before it had a chance to be rescinded.

“I’m a little nervous,” Kitty admitted, turning the attention to herself to give Illyana a moment to gather herself. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m ready to go down there with you, but it’s just a little funny…” Kitty smiled just a fraction with her lips, and watched Illyana.

“How so?” Illyana asked, as Kitty hoped she would.

“Well, you spend your whole life trying to do the right thing to make sure you don’t end up in hell, but look at me now- going voluntarily!”

Illyana seemed to hiccup a laugh, a palm quickly moving to her face to subtly wipe away another tear.

“Indeed, there is a poetic humor to it,” Illyana agreed, “It seems even doing the right thing will take you there too.”

“We just might be damned to endure it,” Kitty began to theorize with faux craze. “Maybe they got it wrong. _Those_ people who started all the rules and passed them down to us. Maybe everyone goes eventually, they just didn’t want us to know that.”

Illyana nodded and finally turned her face to Kitty. There were no more tears threatening to fall from those blue eyes, but they were pink with emotion.

“Are you afraid to die, Miss Kathrine?” Illyana then asked, shifting the whole mood of their conversation.

Kitty raised an eyebrow at the question and the formal use of her name. “Aren’t we all?”

Illyana pursed her lips as she thought. “We only are because we don’t know if there’s anything after. Fear only ever comes from ignorance. The unknown. If people knew what truly was after, I don’t think there’d be any fear. I can tell you that life never ends, only bodies do. When I was held captive in Limbo, I learned a lot about spiritual worlds.”

“…. So, you’re not afraid of death then?” Kitty asked.

“I’m afraid of dying before I kill Belasco, of not accomplishing this mission,” Illyana answered thoughtfully. “What I fear most, however, is never seeing those I found here again. Starting the next life without Piotr, without Kurt… even you.”

Kitty held her tongue for just a moment. She knew they were coursing through a serious topic, fears of death and spirituality, but she also knew not to ignore what Illyana had just done with her answer. It was a gateway to a much different conversation if she understood correctly. With confidence in her heart, Kitty placed her hand on top of Illyana’s fist, which slowly relaxed at her touch.

“Well nothing’s going to happen tomorrow but victory,” Kitty said quietly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Illyana kept her eyes focused on their hands. She turned Kitty’s hand over slowly and began to play with her fingers, pressing them down, bringing them back up, but not once looking back into Kitty’s eyes.

Kitty could feel her heart dancing in her chest, pounding away within her as she raised their hands, kissing the back of Illyana’s hand softly. Illyana took a sharp inhale of breath. Curious, Kitty slowly lowered Illyana’s hand from her lips.

“I’m sorry,” the phaser began, “I couldn’t help myself. I know that’s no excuse. I had no right to act on my feelings when you’re in a vulnerable state.”

Illyana studied Kitty’s face for a moment. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Her question was mostly inquisitive in nature, but Kitty didn’t miss the pinch of hopefulness that came along with it. Kitty wanted to retreat, to make her feelings seem like nothing, in fear of rejection. However, her heart reminded her that it was better to receive a clear rejection than never tell the truth.

“I do, Illyana.”

Kitty hadn’t noticed it until now, how Illyana’s face had returned to its normally stoic nature, her eyes chilled and soullessly blue. Normally women would be smitten by a confession of love, blushes radiating their cheeks, hands raised to their lips to cover their smile. Illyana however, was unmoved.

Kitty’s face flushed with the embarrassment of exposure, but held her ground.

“You shouldn’t,” Illyana said, turned her face to watch the lightning bugs once more as they hovered, their blinking beacons thwarting the indigo hue of the night. “I know nothing of love. I would only leave you unfulfilled.”

“I don’t think that’s true at all,” Kitty said honestly. “Love is instinctual. I don’t think our ability to love ever goes away, we just might struggle to express it, especially after hardships.”

Illyana sighed, turning her icy eyes back to Kitty, her brows weighed with pity. “Katya…” she began, “Belasco trained love out of me, do you understand? Love, true happiness, trust… I do not know how to call upon these feelings. Manipulation, seduction, and aggression has replaced them.”

Kitty frowned, irritation stirring lightly in her chest like a new breeze in the air.

“Illyana, with all due respect, I can deal with you rejecting me, but I cannot settle to hear you let Belasco win. We’re in this to defeat him, right? Not only to clear your name with King Graydon, but also to give you justice.” Kitty could feel her voice rising, her emotion seizing her like a commander before a battle. Her words picked up speed as she continued. “It’s to have him meet justice for what he did to you. Killing him will bring you justice, but tending to yourself will bring you healing. He still wins, even if his head rolls on the ground, if you do not reclaim yourself!” 

Illyana watched her, her chilled eyes warming as Kitty continued.

“And it’ll take time, of course,” Kitty rambled with her passion, “but even so, you still have everything inside you, Illyana, he didn’t take anything, he just distracted you from it. But I’ve seen everything you say you’ve lost. I’ve seen you treat your brother with love- after years of not seeing family, you fell right back into treating him like a kid sister would. True happiness? What defines that? That night that the others and I took your contract: the joy you had at our drinking contest? Egging me on to beat Sir Piotr? Was that not a moment of bonding and happiness? And trust? How you’ve created our battle teams? How you put my life in Strange’s hands? You have everything, Illyana. _Everything_. Don’t let Belasco trick you. Expel him from your mind, from your spirit! He has no place there!”

When Kitty finished her words, she realized how far she had gone, how loud she had projected. How much she probably shouldn’t have said, and the fact that she was now standing. Her eyes darted down to Illyana.

The demon sorceress was smiling. Lightly from the corners of her mouth, but expressively from her eyes. They were practically squinting with warmth, her cold irises now rich sapphires. With a determined hand, Illyana lightly gripped the material of Kitty’s shirt, urging her with a gentle tug to sit once more on the stone bench. Kitty silently obeyed, sitting cautiously, her eyes searching Illyana’s face for cues. With a smooth lean, Illyana brought her lips against Kitty’s.

The phaser couldn’t keep her eyes from widening at first, completely taken back by this act of reciprocation after it had seemed Illyana did not share mutual feelings. But not wanting to waste the moment any further, Kitty reached out in return, gently placing her hands on Illyana’s collar bone and the side of her neck, angling her face to initiate another kiss.

The pace was slow and gentle, and the reality of it all came washing over Kitty’s understanding. Illyana was inexperienced, testing the sensation with her delicate lips, like someone testing the water before submerging into a lake. This was Illyana’s first kiss, and Kitty burned with bashfulness, letting the other woman take the reins to explore during this charming moment.

With the barest of movements, Kitty helped Illyana learn at her newborn pace, showing her better angles and that it was completely safe to delve with firmer and hungrier kisses. It didn’t take long for Illyana to evolve her sense of comfort, letting her hands grace up Kitty’s neck, tickling her jaw where they rested. With this new boldness in the sorceress, Kitty began to participate more herself, showing Illyana her own feelings, and how deep they went, even if they had only known each other for a matter of days.

They both shared a breath as their lips parted for just a moment, rejoining with an increase of passion. Kitty wanted things to escalate- not too far, but she wished they weren’t sitting on a bench. She wished they were on a bed, or in a field out in the countryside, just somewhere where it would be easier for her to kiss every inch of Illyana’s body, to touch the sorceress with care and appraisal. Sitting on this bench, both women angled as best they could to make kissing possible, was starting to frustrate the mercenary, and she was almost tempted to drop to her knees and kneel before Illyana instead, nestled between her legs for practicality and nothing more.

With a soft retreat, Illyana pulled away from Kitty, her eyes heavy with the blissful fatigue of love. Kitty watched neutrally, her own body fizzing with intoxication, waiting for the woman’s next move.

“I don’t want to be too forward,” Illyana than said on a whisper, “yet I feel there is no other way to phrase my request: may I spend the rest of the night with you?”

Kitty felt her face rush with red, her mind instantly going where Illyana suspected it would, but had to remind herself of the sorceress’s disclaimer.

“I just want-” Illyana tried to explain, “I just feel I need your energy right now. I’m not asking to … _be_ with you, I just feel so much better around you, and I don’t want to let that feeling go just yet.”

“Absolutely,” Kitty agreed rapidly. She’d help Illyana meditate, or decompress, or whatever it was that Illyana was trying to explain because she too didn’t want this to be over just yet. She knew tomorrow would come and all this weightlessness would disappear, but right now, she believed they both deserved to be greedy.

Illyana nodded curtly then, and rose from the bench, taking Kitty in her hand with her. The sorceress took her to the chambers Strange had arranged for her and ordered a meal for herself, since Kitty had long since eaten. She also requested plenty of water pitchers so that they both would prepare better for tomorrow.

Kitty felt a little nervous being in Illyana’s room, even though the sorceress had already expressed that nothing explicit was behind her intentions. They spent the next two hours just talking, reclining on Illyana’s bed, and sharing stories of their own adventures and victories. Kitty was absolutely enthralled by Illyana’s triumphs in Limbo, and was stunned to hear the stories of the events that built the sorceress’s confidence today. Whenever Belasco had granted her the freedom to explore and grow her magic on her own were the stories the sorceress was most eager to share. Illyana herself was just as enchanted by Kitty’s recollections of contracts gone awry, from daring rescues, to cleverly escaping ambushes, and the like.

But when they had begun to run out of stories, and the night’s charms were harder to fight off, both women found themselves simply gazing upon the other. They were both lying on their sides at this point, silently facing each other and taking in every trait. From faint scars, to hidden beauty marks, and the spectrum of color within their locks of hair and eyes. It was at this moment, that Illyana cast her eyes away from Kitty.

“Is something wrong?” Kitty asked softly, not moving from her spot. Her brown eyes watched Illyana continue to avoid eye contact.

“I just remembered what I look like,” Illyana then said. “I forgot. About the horns, about the tail. I don’t like you looking at me like _this_.”

Taken aback, but understanding nonetheless, Kitty squirmed herself just a little closer to Illyana, and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek.

“They don’t bother me,” Kitty said, “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

“How do they not?” Illyana asked, no bitterness in her tone, just shy curiosity. “Belasco knew I wouldn’t fit in with these features, as if they would ensure my return or prevent my escape. I have tried to accept them. I’ve had them for years, but I know they don’t belong…”

Kitty was going to say something, mostly along the lines of how she was still beautiful, but Illyana continued, stopping the words in the phaser’s throat.

“ _He_ thinks they’re beautiful…”

Kitty leaned her head back in reflexive understanding.

“I want them gone,” Illyana said. “Everything that is him, I want gone.”

Kitty then pecked a kiss on Illyana’s nose. “In less than day,” Kitty reassured, “You’ll have all that you want. I’ll make sure of it.”

Moving her body closer to Kitty, Illyana invited herself into the phaser’s arms, which wrapped around her on their own. Then, to Kitty’s own surprise, Illyana kissed her neck.

Kitty swallowed, feeling herself stiffen at the surprise touch, but had nothing to say. After a moment’s hesitation, Illyana repeated the action, this time, her lips moving so slowly and applying such gentle pressure it tickled the skin. Kitty’s hands raised themselves into Illyana’s heavy blonde locks, the smoothness of the strands a delight to her fingers. Illyana kissed her again, this time, her mouth parting slightly to press the tip of her tongue on Kitty’s skin, above her vein. Ignorantly, Kitty wondered if she had fallen for some trap, some cautionary tale among the menfolk about becoming bewitched, ensnared to be devoured by witches and demons. She let the thought fall, wanting nothing of her societal conditioning to prevent this moment from being enjoyed.

Kitty let herself roll onto her back, carefully taking Illyana with her and settling the sorceress on top of her. Illyana instantly situated herself, a knee on both sides of Kitty’s hips, and leaned down, this time kissing her lips.

Remembering Illyana’s words from earlier, Kitty had to remind herself yet again that this was not leading to anything. Illyana was simply taking refugee in the form of giving and seeking affection. Even if Kitty wanted things to go further, her soul was delighted at being able to respect Illyana’s request. However, if things were to be verbally stated, then that would change things, but for now, she knew to just let Illyana take what she needed.

Kitty rested her hands on Illyana’s hips, letting the sorceress control everything, from the kissing to the wandering touches. But soon Illyana began to rest most of her weight on top of her, and things began to feel different. Illyana kissed deeper, she pressed her body against Kitty’s with a grindingly firm desire, and her breaths were coming faster. Kitty’s heart beat erratically, feeling as if she was having the life sucked out of her and becoming rejuvenated all at once. She dragged her hands from Illyana’s hips to her rib cage, inadvertently pulling the fabric of Illyana’s shirt up.

“Ilya,” Kitty muttered, interrupting a kiss. The sorceress rested her forehead against Kitty’s, her eyes closed as she fought to catch her breath, listening. “Are we still… not _doing anything_?” Kitty wasn’t trying to make it so, she just needed to know. The room was getting too warm, and Kitty was desperately fighting the urge to open her legs for Illyana. If she heard Illyana remind her one more time that this was nothing more than over-the-clothes intimacy, she believed she could put out the fire that was quickly growing within her.

“I don’t know,” Illyana whispered, her eyes still closed. “Would it be wrong of me to want more?”

Kitty could have sworn she lost her vision for a brief second upon hearing those words. Words she wasn’t anticipating. Words that only fueled what she was trying to quench. 

“Not at all,” Kitty responded on a dying breath, her body tingling all over. “We can stop-” Illyana’s lips interrupted her words with a full kiss. “… Whenever-” another kiss, “…You want.”

Illyana inhaled deeply as she resituated herself over Kitty, her lips seeking another kiss. Kitty’s hands slid down Illyana’s body, resting at the waistband of her trousers, tugging halfheartedly, all of her mental attention focusing on Illyana’s tongue entering her mouth.

Illyana’s own hands were now wrestling with Kitty’s shirt, pulling it out from its tuck in Kitty’s trousers. Wanting to give Illyana as little work as possible, Kitty sat up as best she could underneath the sorceress and pulled the shirt off over her head, her cheeks going pink before the garment was completely removed.

Illyana’s eyes immediately dropped down, appreciating all Kitty now laid bare to her. Those blue eyes, seeming a darker hue due to passion, raked over the mutant’s collar bones, Kitty’s shoulders and defined arms, her perky breasts and tight abdomen, the toned muscles revealing themselves in the pattern of her breathing. The sorceress then gently pushed Kitty down at her shoulder, reclining her back on the bed. She brought herself down as well, her lips choosing a spot right above Kitty’s right nipple, and raised a hand to softly grip the breast as her mouth continued to move up the brunette’s flesh.

Kitty could feel herself react to Illyana’s attention, growing wet between her legs. She held onto Illyana as the sorceress continued, a small moan coming out of her lover’s throat, enjoying her exploration of Kitty’s body. With her rising breaths, Kitty clawed at Illyana’s own shirt, relying solely on body language to tell the sorceress she wanted it removed. Illyana pulled herself away from Kitty’s breasts and situated herself on her hips as she bashfully removed the cotton shirt. Kitty groaned with needy arousal as she took in Illyana before her. The sorceress bit her lip as she felt Kitty look at her. This imagery took Kitty’s mind to priceless art she had seen in castles and great manors. Weaved in tapestries and painted on stone walls, angelic and demonic visits, perfect human bodies bearing all to the world, save for a sliver of fabric clutched to their side. Illyana sat on top of her, saddled over Kitty’s hips, her beautiful straight blonde hair mildly tousled, her glorious horns sprouting from her bangs. Her hands were pressed against Kitty’s lower stomach, her posture as straight as could be in this position, giving her breasts an advantage to their already alluring fullness. Illyana’s tail raised slowly, the arrowhead tip revealing itself behind the sorceress’s shoulder, curling with curiosity. Illyana was just a mere mutant, like Kitty, yet her she was, a woman cursed to appear as a succubus. Even though Kitty knew she was taken in by Illyana’s demonic features, which spoke of strength and stubbornness, she knew what they meant to Illyana, and wished for her newfound lover to be free of them.

Interrupting Kitty’s worship, Illyana leaned forward again, wanting Kitty’s lips. Kitty met her halfway, completely eager to take this experience further and further. Illyana seemed to be of the same mind, as her hands began to work on Kitty’s belt, unbuckling the barrier and opening her trousers after that.

“Oh…” Kitty’s eyes shut tight as her head fell back, paralyzed by the sensation of Illyana slipping her hand down her trousers and cupping her. Illyana let out a satisfied sigh as she slumped against Kitty, moving a leg over to nestle between Kitty’s. The sorceress began to move her hand, her fingers sliding slowly and delicately through Kitty’s wet folds, paying no mind to Kitty’s subtle movements, rocking her lower body with gradual need. 

Forcing her eyes to flutter open, Kitty tried to situate herself, bringing herself up on her elbows. Illyana dreamily moved with her, stopping the motions of her hands to make things easier.

“Remove your-” Kitty tried to speak, but her throat was dry. She swallowed and pointed to Illyana’s trousers. The sorceress quickly did so, not wanting to be away from Kitty for long. The separation of their bodies chilled them, the cool air of the chamber gracing their skin. Kitty took this time to shed her trousers too, wanting no more time to be wasted on removing clothes. When they finished, both women instantly rejoined each other, eager to rekindle the heat that had been bathing them. Before Illyana could continue stroking Kitty’s center, the phaser took hold of the sorceress, desire and affection brimming over the mutant’s heart. With a possessing need, Kitty wrapped an arm around Illyana’s hip, and tugged her close, both women facing each other on their knees.

With experience, Kitty sucked on the two middle fingers of her right hand and then brought the hand to Illyana’s center, easily slipping across the sorceress’s folds. Illyana quickly embraced Kitty’s shoulders, bracing herself as she slightly parted her legs, making room for Kitty’s hand. After a few slick strokes, Kitty turned her head to bring her lips to Illyana’s ear, and whispered:

“Are you sure? Would you like to stop?”

“Don’t stop,” Illyana said quietly, apprehension laced over her words.

“Don’t worry,” Kitty assured, “I only want to make you feel good. I won’t hurt you.”

Illyana nodded, rest her face in the crook of Kitty’s neck, “I trust you,” she whispered.

With that, Kitty resumed motion in her hand, sliding up and down over and over, waiting for Illyana to start moving her hips, a slow swing against her fingers. Kitty kissed Illyana’s jaw with care, then pushed her two fingers inside, eliciting a surprised gasp from the sorceress against her neck.

Kitty pressed as deep as this position could allow, which was nothing past the middle joint of her fingers. However, it didn’t bother Kitty much, not wanting to overwhelm Illyana at the start. She stroked at a mild pace, allowing Illyana to gather her bearings, the sorceress moaning weakly. Kitty nudged her head against Illyana’s asking the other girl to life her head. The blonde did, looking deep into Kitty’s brown eyes, a question drugged in her eyes. Kitty brought their lips together, kissing deeply, pushing her tongue into Illyana’s mouth, while pressing her fingers higher, further inside the sorceress as she could. Illyana trembled a moan against Kitty’s tongue. Kitty then ended their kiss, smoothly retracting her fingers as well.

“Let’s go here,” Kitty whispered breathlessly, “I want to be deeper.”

Illyana blushed vigorously but moved with Kitty to the head of the bed, where the phaser sat with her back against the headboard.

“Sit between my legs,” Kitty gently instructed, bringing Illyana towards her and helping her turn around. The sorceress leaned her back against Kitty’s front as she sat down, spreading her legs on instinct as the phaser’s hands began to curve down her hip and over her inner thigh. “None of it hurts, does it?”

“No,” Illyana answered, threading her fingers through Kitty’s other hand. “But I am so dizzy.”

“Just relax and breathe,” Kitty said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Illyana’s neck. “Can I continue?”

“Please,” Illyana murmured.

Kitty slipped her fingers through Illyana once more, finding her more wet than before, and pressed inside, this time her fingers submerging to just about her knuckles. Illyana cried out, her head leaning back against Kitty’s shoulder. Kitty was going to ask if she was feeling alright, but she decided to press on, trusting the sorceress to communicate with her when needed.

So, Kitty pressed on, penetrating with a determined tempo now, in and out, deep and curling, pressing against her clit when her hand became flush with it, listening to the music in her ear that was Illyana coming undone, getting closer and closer to her sweet finish. The sorceress reached up, her hand seeking Kitty’s brown hair, tugging for purchase, simultaneously squeezing their joined hand. She was breathing so hard, her chest rising and falling like she had been running all day, and every so often, she had brief fluttering contractions around Kitty’s fingers, making it just a little tighter for her lover to move within her. Kitty, in her own ecstasy from having this woman cry out and rub against her body, felt the pressure, and need built in herself, gasping for breath with exertion.

Illyana’s breathing began to quicken with each breath, like that of panic, a sure sign of a rapidly approaching orgasm. Kitty moved fast and harder within her, determined to give Illyana this pleasure, and when it seemed Illyana was at the very edge, her body completely tensed and her open mouth mute, she curled her fingers against Illyana’s walls repetitively. The sorceress’s eyes shut tight and now found her voice as she shouted with pitch. As Kitty continued to stroke with curling her fingers, and Illyana trembled around her, the sorceress moaned deep within her throat with each tremor. Illyana pulled at Kitty’s hand as she trembled, and Kitty listened, withdrawing her fingers.

Suddenly overcome with her own sexual frustration, Kitty felt an orgasm coming to life, brought upon by the whole mental stimulation of the situation, and not wanting to seize her underwhelmingly, Kitty pressed her own fingers within herself quickly. She groaned at the instant fulfilling pleasure as she pressed inside herself, moving aggressively as her climax conquered her. She shut her eyes tight and felt herself pulse around her fingers, moaning shamelessly until the waves of pleasure receded back to sea.

Catching her breath with heavy huffs, Kitty opened her eyes weakly. Illyana was watching her, her face blushed and almost looked away, having felt just then that she was watching something she shouldn’t have. But they were in bed together, and Kitty didn’t blame the woman for wanting to watch.

“You okay?” Kitty asked, feeling her knees go weak, her legs shaking lightly.

Illyana nodded and crawled on top of Kitty, resting against her, trying to restore her breathing. She traced a hand along Kitty’s collar bone as both women recuperated.

“Thank you,” Illyana whispered.

“There’s more of that if you want when we come back home,” Kitty tried to joke, her energy still not fully restored. She could feel Illyana smile though, even though she didn’t laugh. The sorceress tried to burrow further against Kitty and yawned. Feeling incredibly fatigued herself, Kitty suggested they get some rest. They still had Hell to conquer in the morning.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door, and it startled both Kitty and Illyana awake.

“Who is it?” Kitty asked, watching Illyana sluggishly move off her, her demon tail tapping against the linens like a cat.

“… Kitty?” the voice at the door asked.

 _Betsy_ …

The door immediately opened.

“Are you serious?” Betsy asked deliriously, fully clad in her mercenary armor, a steel blade sheathed at her hip even though she probably going to rely on her mutation for the battle.

“No, are _you_ serious,” Kitty seethed. “Come in and shut the fucking door.”

Betsy did so, her brows furrowed in annoyance and hands on her hips.

“Miss Braddock, please wait outside, we will join you soon.” Illyana had now spoken, simply sitting up in bed using the linens to salvage some modesty, but her tone was unphased. She was the witch she was when they first met her, all politics.

Betsy quickly took in Illyana’s state before her eyes fiercely landed back on Kitty’s. “Hope so!” she said, “Seeing as how you’re late to _your own_ contract.” She then stormed off and closed the door behind her as she left.

Quickly, the two women dressed, gathered their gear, and met the rest of their party. Sauvage couldn’t seem to keep her eyes on them as they arrived, bashful- Kitty knew Betsy must have told her what she saw. Kurt and Sir Piotr however, didn’t seem ruffled one bit, and Kitty breathed a grateful prayer that Betsy had just kept it between her and Sauvage. Even Strange had appeared to see them off, but seemed unphased by gossip.

With her eyes, Illyana did a quick headcount, and nodded, pleased to still have a full party.

“Apologies at having to keep you waiting,” Illyana then spoke up, “It is inexcusable, and I hope you find it within yourself to forgive me. I hope you took this extra time to prepare for anything else you may need. Is everyone ready?” 

No one said anything, just shifted their eyes around the party, reading each other’s expressions. In this mutual silence, everyone nodded.

“Good,” Illyana said. “I just want to thank you all, one more time. For this risk, for this sacrifice. I wish you all good luck and a steady blade. Keep together in your teams and look out for one another. I believe in all of you.”

Everyone murmured, their anxiety clearly undeniable, yet their feet remained firm. Betsy reached down to grab Kitty’s hand. Despite being upset at her friend for the outburst earlier, Kitty knew Betsy needed some comfort, some more morale, so she squeeze her hand back.

“Good luck, Lady Rasputin,” Strange said with confidence, “and all who go with her. Remember, you have been enchanted, you will do fine. Just fight like you normally would.”

“Thank you again, Strange,” Illyana nodded with courtesy. With that, she raised a hand and made a circular motion, similar to what Strange had done the day before.

A portal had opened before them, and the entire party looked ahead of them, seeing the canyons of volcanic rock steaming and charred, pockets of brimstone simmering, and movement of shadows afar.

“I’ll go first,” Illyana said to ease the group, stepping forward into the portal, keeping it open for those to follow behind her.

Kitty entered after, surprising everyone, including Sir Piotr, who was on his way to follow his siter. The rest of the party clambered in quickly, not wanting to be left behind, but once the last member had passed through, Illyana closed the portal.

The hot currents of air rushed against their faces, billowing loose hair.

Kitty sighed, wishing to expel her anxiety instead of her breath. Heavens it was hot down here…

“When you said it was still going to be hot,” Kitty exhaled again, her hands resting on her hips, “I didn’t know you meant it was going to feel like standing in a brick oven.”

“Yes, but you will forget about the heat soon enough, once the battle begins,” Illyana answered, her blue eyes returning to its cool ice as they scanned the perimeter. “It’ll only be another moment now…”

“I can’t believe I’m in Hell,” Betsy commented, wonder in her tone.

“Limbo,” Sauvage corrected her, “I’m sure the actual circle of Hell is a lot worse. Not to undermine what Lady Rasputin has endured, of course.”

“Illyana!” A voice boomed in front of them, and all except the sorceress startled in surprise.

In the hellscape in front of them, they all looked around for the owner of the voice, seeing nothing but jagged rock formation and smoke plumes. However, from behind one of the black clouds in the distance, a man in regal mage’s robes appeared to them.

“Belasco…” Illyana muttered under her breath.

“You’ve finally come home, haven’t you?” He sneered with a taunting curve of his lips. “I have been looking forward to our reunion…”

It was then that the mage recognized the rest of Illyana’s party.

“Brought friends to join the Court of Limbo, I see,” He continued to grin, a slimy tone to his words. “I do love human sacrifices…”

“Not human,” Illyana muttered. “Mutant.”

“Well…” Sauvage whispered.

“And they’re not here for you,” Illyana continued. “They’re here to support me. To help me _kill you_.”

Belasco’s lips twisted in amusement and it seemed pride was shimmering in his eyes. “No one’s killing me, dear Illyana, especially not you. You’re not strong enough just yet. Come be by my side once more, and I’ll teach you so much more. Enough black magic to destroy kingdoms with.”

“Like you’re doing to King Graydon?” Illyana asked, her eyes narrowing. “You did all that to make sure I couldn’t have a chance surviving at home again!”

“Well this is your home now,” Belasco said casually, spreading his arms to indicate the mass expanse of Limbo. “You belong here, reigning over the demons and lost souls.” 

“I belong above!” Illyana shouted, “Now I’m tired of this banter, come here and face me!” The sorceress reached up into the air and withdrew a great broadsword. Blue flame engulfed and licked at the steel, its power thrumming a great vibration through the ground and in Kitty’s ribcage.

Her party gazed upon the blade in fascination.

“Oh Ilya,” Sir Piotr spoke up, “Why didn’t you tell us you would wield such a thing?”

“Because she doesn’t trust you,” Belasco chuckled.

Kitty remembered what Illyana had said about Belasco’s conditioning, and fire burned within her. She wouldn’t have the villain get in her head again.

“Because she doesn’t trust _you_ ,” Kitty spoke up.

Kitty obviously didn’t know the reason why Illyana kept this weapon a secret, but she would put her faith in the sorceress’s good intentions. 

Illyana smiled at Kitty’s support. “She is right,” She began, “I am sorry for having kept it a secret from you all, but just like my mutant power, I was afraid the activation of my soul-sword would alert him to my presence, putting us all in premature danger.”

“Soul-sword?” Sauvage asked, her very tone begging for clarification.

“This weapon is made of my soul,” Illyana explained, “Through application of magic, I was able to extract my life force into something to defend myself.”

“Such a wise apprentice you turned out to be,” Belasco hummed. “I knew there was something special in you.”

“In a child?” Sauvage asked, a judgmental eyebrow raised. 

Belasco paid no comment, only kept his eyes fixed on Illyana. “If it’s a fight you want then, dear Ilya, then that’s what I’ll give you. You’ll find at the end of this battle you’ve brought upon yourself nothing but the corpses of your dearly beloveds, those whom you’ve _paid_ for their allegiance.” 

The mage raised his hand and without another warning, they all felt as if they were being pushed backwards, the environment around them flying past, elongating the space between the two parties.

When Belasco lowered his hand, there was a great field of distance between them.

“It was just an illusion,” Illyana said. “He never was that close to us.”

“Smart man,” Sauvage grunted.

“Indeed,” Illyana agreed, “He’ll be tricky, but we’ll deal with him. Everyone break off into your teams. _Now_.”

Kitty could hear cries of despair in the distance, groaning moans, and cackles in the distance. The demons were coming.

“Good luck,” Betsy wished Kitty, kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry for bursting in on you like that this morning. I’m glad you found a good way to spend what could be your last night on earth. I was just upset that I couldn’t spend mine with my friend. I didn’t mean that in a guilting way, I’m just… doing my last confessions…”

“We’re not going to die,” Kitty muttered, her heart not believing her own words. “But since we’re on the topic, I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done too. I love you, Betsy.”

“I love you too,” Betsy said, and squeezed Kitty’s hand before letting go to stand beside Illyana and Sauvage.

Sir Piotr also had the same idea, having walked up to Illyana and crushed her into a hug. He seemed to be sobbing, muttering how sorry he was for not protecting her in the past. Illyana rubbed her hand up and down his back, telling him it was okay and that she forgave him a long time ago.

As the sounds of Limbo approached closer, all were where they needed to be in their designated teams, weapons drawn, steel ringing from scabbards and armor platting spreading on Sir Piotr. The hot currents continued to rush past them, sweat already beading down everyone’s back.

Then, out rushed a cascade of demons, creatures with gangly limbs and sharp rotting fangs, talons dripping and crusted in blood. They shrieked inhuman cries and chitters, recoiling and roaring at the sight of the mutants lying in wait. Some were beasts who raced towards them on all fours, while others resembled men rotting in armor, victims of old and ancient wars, bones and shattered metal protruding from them, black blood running from their wounds. The most horrifying of all were the demons who seemed humanoid in stature, but were just muscle and tendons, beating and pulsing organs, wide eyes staring forward, no eyelids or skin to be found on their forms. Kitty remembered what Illyana and Strange had told them all about demons, how some people were trapped forever in hell, being tortured for any and all uses the demons wanted until they were done with them. A shiver rippled through her as she wondered if these beings used to be humans, if they had their skin peeled from them as they were strapped down and tortured.

Kitty’s teeth began to chatter in fear as the demons flocked towards them. As grounded as her feet were, firm in proper fighting stance, the mutant wished Illyana had charmed them with a courage spell too. 

As if she could sense that she was being thought of, Illyana cast her stoic eyes upon Kitty. The attention relaxed the mutant just a bit.

“You can do this,” Illyana said, saying it loud enough for all to hear, but only directed to Kitty.

Swallowing as much fear as she could, Kitty turned her attention back to the demons, ready to clash for the fight of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BATTLE and THE END are definitely next this time lmao  
> Stay tuned for action!


	5. Coup d'etat, Coup de Grace"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The END! FINALLY.

The demons clashed against the outsiders fiercely, almost knocking all off their feet. In a hot flash of self-preservation, Kitty almost let go of her sword, wanting to do nothing more than turn away, recognizing defeat when she saw it, especially as talons tried to pierce into her skin, ripping the fabric of her shirt at her shoulders with an agonizing groan of thread. Pushing that completely normal reaction down, Kitty brought steel to her mind, finding confidence and surety in her armored skin.

_Illyana has give us everything we need to make this an even fight_ … Kitty reassured herself, raising her sword in a bright arch, slicing the rotting arm off a demon, the creature screeching in pain as it crumpled to the floor, holding its burgundy hot stump, which was flowing blood as black as tar. _She brought the magic, you bring the skill._

“This is just like…” Betsy breathed, her psionic blade searing through the sword of an undead knight, “Any other fight…” she gritted.

“That’s right,” Sauvage agreed, her own two-handed beast of a blade splintering the skull of a skinless humanoid, the steel slicing effortlessly down into the jaw, rotten teeth fracturing and jumping out of its mouth from the force. “They’re just… really terrifying. That’s the only difference. Same fight as usual… just… really… horrible faces.”

“That’s right, friends,” echoed Kurt, who had teleported from one spot to another, then another, shamelessly skewering demons in the back. “An opponent’s face is not an opponent’s skill! And as for honor… well, this is hell, there is no honor here.”

“I do not intend to give these creatures an ounce of courtesy!” roared Sir Piotr, who had punched a demon so hard in the chest, one could see the rib cage collapse on itself, the demon slumping like a puppet without a master. “These vermin have spent years terrorizing my sister! My family! Those who take children do not deserve dignity in battle! And those who work for that horned beast…” Piotr swung his sword like a club, removing the top half of a gangly demon with ease, it’s two halves flooding blood at the knight’s feet, it’s spilling organs adding to the horrid stench of Limbo, “Deserve nothing but their own horror!”

With all this, Kitty felt even more confidence take the reins, setting her body to phase as she grabbed the arm of a decaying knight, whose rusted armor reflected the faded crest of a long-gone king, and brought his body into another, removing her grip just in time for the two to become solid figures again, screaming and groaning at the bizarre pain and inability to move. Their own horror, indeed. But was it their place to do so? These had to be long-lost souls… what had they done to end up in this place? Were they doers of evil deeds when they lived Above, or were they taken, like Illyana, yet unable to escape? 

What confidence Kitty had gained was quickly overturned as more demons came within range, effortlessly engulfing them, climbing over them, pulling arms and legs, biting calves, screeching and chittering in their ears. Kitty growled reflexively as a demon pulled on her hair, yanking her jaw upwards, exposing her neck. The demon craned its neck down, opening it’s mouth full of sharp and black teeth, clamping around her jugular vein. Panic pounded away in her ears and chest as she tried to remind herself: he can’t break the skin, he can’t break the skin, he can’t break the skin… but the demon bit hard and with determination, pain resulting from just the amount of pressure alone. With enough will, after a great deal of concentration, Kitty focused herself to phase, the demon slipping right through her and crashing to the ground. Kitty fell as well, her knees wobbling from the surge of fear, her hand gripping her throat, instinctively checking for wounds. The demon kicked back around on his feet like a fallen buck, glaring at her with its beady eyes. It’s focus dropped to her hand on her throat, and it seemed perhaps, it recognized something. The split and charred lips of the demon twisted upwards, and then it roared. Its call shook the ground, vibrations travelling up ones feet.

“They have a strategy,” Illyana informed the group from somewhere in the mass of battle. “They are going to target your internal organs.”

From Kitty’s right-side peripheral, she could see an arch of blue light, no doubt the sorceress’s blade slicing true.

“Can you understand them?” Piotr asked, decapitating another demon with a brief swing of his sword. “How?”

“My years down here,” Illyana grunted. “They do not have a language like we do, it is hard to explain… with enough exposure, you can understand the intent of any demon…”

“We’re still impenetrable though, right?” Betsy asked.

Illyana seemed to pause with irritation. “You are not impenetrable. Like I said last night, it will just take a lot more to break skin. They are going to work on internal bleeding and bone fractures…”

“Great,” Kitty muttered, wondering if a pool of blood was forming underneath the skin of her neck with this new knowledge.

“You are all skilled fighters. And you are mutants! Have confidence!”

Kitty chuckled, feeling for Sauvage. If the human could hold her ground, so could she.

Then, large beasts joined the fray, slow moving giants, like the trolls in Kitty’s bedtime stories as a child.

“How the hell are we supposed to-” Kitty’s wonder, muttered under her breath, didn’t go unnoticed, as Illyana’s sharp blue eyes took in the incoming monsters.

“Sauvage, Braddock,” the demon sorceress instructed, arching her blade with a powerful strike, clearing at least three demons making their way towards Kitty, “On me! We finally have higher level demons."

Betsy and Sauvage quickly jogged over after disposing the demons they were occupied with up until then. Betsy’s chest rose and fell with labor, strands of her bright hair falling in front of her eyes.

“Control your breathing,” Kitty said softly, taking steps back. “You’ve got this Betsy. Focus.”

Betsy cast a nervous glace Kitty’s way and nodded, appreciative of her friend’s faith, licking her lips in quick agitation. Her psionic sword hummed with frantic vibration.

“You too, Sauvage, you’ve got this,” Kitty chuckled in misplaced humor, yet the comment didn’t face any rejection. There wasn’t a pre-existing bond between them, like Kitty and Betsy, but the small words of comradery were enough to steady the mercenary’s waning morale.

“Thanks,” she whispered, her own worry shaking her words.

The larger demons came closer, the footsteps shaking everyone's lungs like loud beating drums.

“Illyana…” Kitty then addressed. Those cold blue eyes met hers, no fear reflected in them whatsoever. Kitty’s stomach twisted with surprising pride. “… Please be careful…”

“You as well,” the sorceress nodded with respect.

Just as Kitty returned to her portion of the battlefield, relieving the ratio being balanced between Sir Piotr and Kurt, she could hear the battle cry of the three women, challenging the proceeding growl of the beast.

“There’s too many,” huffed Kurt, who took a few seconds to rest his hands on his knees, taking in the hot and dry air. Kitty worked on his defense, parrying talons and countering with dismemberment and disembowelment, demons slithering on the floor in pain at her feet.

“We need to clear a path for Illyana,” Kitty planned, ruthlessly breaking the hand of a demon underneath the heel of her boot. Its shriek cut short as the phaser cleanly removed its head in a swoop of her sword. “As long as we have these distractions, Illyana may not be able to reach Belasco with enough energy… or at all.”

In the distance, Belasco paced, surveying the battlefield like a general on horseback, watching his forces die for him. A smile possessed his thin lips. 

“It’s strategic,” Kurt agreed, standing up straight once more, flashing his rapier into a ready stance. “The demons would have come regardless, but look at him, just watching. He knows the only way to beat her is to have her tire out, if this plague of demons doesn’t finish her off.”

Sir Piotr growled as he ripped a demon in half, holding onto a shoulder each as he did so. “What do you suggest we do?” He flung one half on the demon into a horde of others, scattering them like a spider’s nest, then the other half at the ground.

Kitty’s eyes glanced at the other team, seeing Illyana teleport herself above the trollish monster, falling onto his shoulders as her soul sword crashed into its neck, popping out through its collarbone. Underneath, Betsy and Sauvage became collateral damage to the stream of tar clumping out of the open would as Illyana retracted her blade. Chills rippled through Kitty’s body, shocking her kneecaps the most. Illyana was smiling, teeth bared, the tip of her tongue pressed against a canine tooth in concentration. Illyana was a mutant, normal just like Kitty was, but due to her curse, she was also a demon- a demon relishing the flavor of battle.

“We become a distraction to the distraction,” Kitty said, “We open a path.”

The Knight’s eyes were glossed in metal, like the rest of his body, but she knew he was looking at her.

“Right now, then?” Kurt asked, somewhat cheerfully, his blade clanging against an undead soldier’s.

Piotr nodded, still holding Kitty’s attention. She smiled, feeling a surge of excitement flood her system. “Right now. In three… two… one. Go!”

Instantly, the three of them took off as fast as they could, Sir Piotr in front, knocking down demons with his shoulders.

“What are you doing?!” Illyana shouted behind them, but the three kept sprinting… making their way for Belasco.

The swarm of demons, even the larger monsters, stopped engaging the three women left behind, and immediately chased Kitty and her team, frantic now to save their master.

“Shit, I didn’t think the big ones would come after us, too,” Kitty muttered.

“Don’t stop,” Piotr growled in front of them, “We must make it to Belasco…”

“Don’t fight him!” came Illyana’s voice, trying it’s best to project over the volume of the demon hoard.

Kitty could see the sorcerer’s eyes widen in surprise, yet he didn’t move. Instead he put up a hand.

“It’s magic,” Kitty mumbled. “It’s magic, wait!”

But Sir Piotr was moving too fast and was too large a mass to stop so suddenly, so he crashed into the ward Belasco had cast, sparks of gold flying where Piotr had made impact. Setting herself to phase on reflex, the knight’s body flew right through her, crashing into Kurt behind her. 

“How superb,” Belasco hissed the compliment, his eyes casting down Kitty’s body then back to her brown eyes. “An untouchable woman… Where did Illyana find such a prize?”

Kitty raised her sword defensively. She didn’t know how she was going to go about this. She didn’t expect to end up face to face with the man, and she knew very little about magic. Behind her she could hear Kurt and Sir Piotr get back on their feet, doing what they could to hold off the redirected demons.

“You know you can’t touch me, girl,” Belasco tsked in sympathy.

“Well you can’t touch me, either,” Kitty retorted, keeping her focus on his slow movement, working on her own footwork as well. “Looks like we’re just going to have to stare at each other.”

His eyes bore into her strangely, as her continued to pace, Kitty matching him in a never-ending rotation.

“She protected your mind, I see…” he commented, “Looks like she may have thought of everything…”

Kitty smirked in satisfaction, confidence flaring in her once more. 

“But I’m curious if she knows the extent of you…” Belasco continued his vulture walk, slowly appraising Kitty as a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. “Protected you from heat, protected you from illusions, and even from a blade… but she didn’t plan on you having to face a mage, now, did she?” His smile curved with arrogance. “That wasn’t part of the plan. You were never supposed to make it to me… that means you’re not protected against magic.”

Kitty’s heartbeat began to pick up in agitation, finding his words to be more truth than manipulation. “We take you down together,” Kitty gritted, although she wondered why Illyana hadn’t cast a spell to protect her from magic.

“Together?” Belasco hissed like an enchanted snake, “You’re alone.” He raised his hand… 

Kitty didn’t need to retort, didn’t need to take the bait- Illyana had severed the line for her, her flaming sword cauterizing the hand right of her old captor’s wrist. 

“How I wish that was your head instead,” Illyana growled at him as he gaped at his injury, stepping beside Kitty, providing her a defensive front. “Face me, without the help of your thralls! You speak of power and skill, yet you cannot rid an opponent with your own hands!”

Scrambling after her out of a portal was Betsy and Sauvage, looking even more war-torn than before.

“Manipulation is power, Illyana!” He seethed, foam at the corner of his lips. He was hunched over, still holding his arm, but his face was full of rage, veins bulging with stimulation. “There is nothing more powerful than having others waste their own life for you. The only mortals in this world are the slaves, not the masters! I taught you this, Illyana. You’ll be a slave if you leave this kingdom, Ilya, those who are ruled over never truly live. Stay here and be a master. You won’t get that choice Above.” 

Illyana grit her teeth in disgust, a sneer pulling her lip. “To choose you is to choose to be ruled over.” She then raised her blade over her head, both hands holding the pommel. “I will always have more freedom Above. And if I kill you…”

At this Belasco grinned with revelation. “Ilya… oh Ilya, how I absolutely love you. I knew you had it in you…”

Kitty raised an eyebrow, watching the strange conversation as Betsy and Sauvage ran up to the front lines, assisting Kurt and Sir Piotr with the hoard. What was Belasco laughing about? Suddenly, the mutant felt there was something else Illyana had refused to share, and that truth would be revealed soon. 

With a growl, she brought down her blade, but Belasco quickly dogged it, the blue flame eating into the earth. With his remaining hand, he shouted a word in a foreign tongue, and a blast of golden energy pulsed from his hand, slamming both Kitty and Illyana into the ground, their clothes igniting. Instinctually, Kitty rolled to and fro on the ground, dousing the flames with the dust. Illyana muttered a word of her own and cast a spell on the both of them, the fire disappearing with a gust of wind.

“Go join the others,” Illyana said softly and quick, helping Kitty to her feet.

“I can help,” Kitty muttered. 

“Please,” Illyana insisted, worry on her brow.

“I’m helping,” Kitty said stubbornly, flicking some blood off her blade with a quick movement of her arm. “I’m going to fight beside you. I don’t want to hear anything about distractions or lack of focus. There is strength in numbers, and that’s that. I’m with you.”

Illyana nodded, hanging her head down in worry. Kitty reached for her unarmed hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Come on,” Kitty whispered, “Together now, we’ve taken too much time as it is.”

“Losing morale?” Belasco teased. “Let me keep that going for you.” He cast his hand up again, an ancient diagram sparkling to life before his fingertips. With her own hand, Illyana casted a ward, deflecting Belasco’s spell to their right and left, the remnants burning demons to dust. 

“This is why he will lose,” Kitty whispered behind Illyana, as the sorceress continued to hold the ward, concentrating with vigor to make sure it spread beyond the two of them and unto Piotr, Kurt, Betsy, and Sauvage. “He sees his team as disposable. You on the other hand…”

Illyana had done some quick motions with the fingers of her casting hand, pushing the energy of the ward forward into its own magical beam, the creation of it shrieking like red hot metal warping in on itself. The blast pushed into Belasco’s chest, sending him tumbling to the ground. Taking the advantage, the two women sprinted forward, reaching him by the time he rose to his feet once more.

“Enough!” Belasco shouted, holding his hand out. Kitty felt her body seize, and Illyana also froze next to her. “You think that because I want you back that I wouldn’t kill you?” He got up to his knees. “I now see you wish to usurp me. I’ll just finish you off. I can always find another whore to stay beside me.”

Behind them, Kitty could hear shrieks of elation coming from the demons, and fear struck her as she realized that their companions were frozen too.

“So, Illyana,” Belasco growled, going toe to toe with her, “I’ll kill your hired thugs, and then kill you. Then… go steal someone else to give them this gift that you’ve so stubbornly rejected.”   
Kitty found she couldn’t say a word, could barely blink or breath. Behind her she heard the sudden thuds of masses hitting the floor, followed by more shrieking. Betsy, Sauvage, Sir Piotr, and Kurt… she didn’t have to see it to know that they were being trampled and smothered as the demons tried to find ways to inflict internal pain, now that they faced no resistance.

“And this one,” Belasco contemplated, moving to Kitty, “Seems important to you. I’ll give her something extra horrid.”

He clamped his hand slowly, and Kitty could feel her throat tighten and her head get red hot. Gagging and unable to even wither, Kitty simply felt herself grow more desperate for air, black spots studding her vision. In the corner of her eyes, she thought she could see Illyana’s hand twitch.

Then, a roar so triumphant echoed through Limbo as blue fire eclipsed her vision. Kitty fell to her knees, her hands reaching for her throat as she gulped gasp after gasp. Belasco fell to the floor in front of her, a large laceration in half of his neck. Kitty scrambled away at the surprise, watching the mage reach up to his nearly decapitated self, blood spilling out like waves coming to shore. Illyana walked up to him calmly.

“Illyana!” shouted the voice of Sir Piotr.

Kitty looked behind her to see the others get on their feet, hair torn, and skin bleeding from the most bizarre bite and scratch marks, clothing tattered like years on the street. The demons were ignoring them now, making their way for Belasco and Illyana.

Illyana cast her icy eyes in her brother’s direction as she measured her ethereal sword against the gaping in Belasco’s neck.

“Go,” She said simply, “This is something you cannot be here for.” With her other hand, she opened a portal back to the countryside behind them. “Brother, they have fulfilled their contract. Take them to the hidden coffers, pay them well."

“Illyana?!” Piotr shouted back when he began to understand the implication.

Illyana then raised her sword, and brought it back down with an unprofessional hack, tearing at skin that didn’t break with the tip of her sword. The demons were watching, roiling with excitement. Illyana then tossed the head to Betsy.

“Take that to the king, maybe he’ll accept this trophy over my head.” Illyana then looked at Kitty. “You all must leave now. I have to fight for the title. I cannot leave Limbo in the hands of a demon.” She then paused, and Kitty could have sworn she saw something unsettling glint in her eyes. “It’s mine now. I have to show them that…”

“Illyana!” Kitty shouted, not wanting to understand what was being said.

“Kurt!” Illyana shouted. The teleporter obeyed without a word, taking hold of the remaining party with each of his movements, grabbing Kitty last, who kicked and screamed.

“Good luck,” Kurt said, and took them to the portal, bringing everyone across with him. It closed the second they all touched the grass.

“No!” Kitty shouted, scrambling back in the direction of where the portal was. “No! She can’t fight all of them by herself!”

“We have to honor her request,” Kurt said mournfully. “Piotr…”

Sir Piotr was no longer in his mutant armor, his head covered by his hands. “Ilya…” he murmured.

“We have to have faith that she knows what she is doing.” Kurt offered. “Come, let us pay the mercenaries.”

Kitty felt a rush of reality as she realized this meant her, and what she was. She wasn’t Illyana’s lover, or friend… she wasn’t tied to these people in any other capacity except business. And it hurt.

The knight led them back to his family’s lands, finding a cloth for Betsy to wrap Belasco’s head in, and paying them each a thousand gold pieces, as was Illyana’s price. He offered them cold baths, as all the servants had left long ago and no one was left to draw hot water. They all took their time cleansing themselves of the blood, dust, and gore, but had no clean clothes to change into, so they had to don what they had, and carry on their way.

Sir Piotr said he and Kurt would wait one more day for Illyana. If she didn’t return by then, they were going to head out and find new lands to serve. One where they could live without recognition. If either of the three women wanted to join them, they were more than welcome.

Betsy and Sauvage thanked the men for their invitation, but they had a king to face.

Taking the severed head of Belasco, Betsy led the way into the grand halls of King Graydon’s castle. The women had noticed a change in the atmosphere of the villages as they made their way through. The serfs seemed to have extra energy and hope, children running with glee.

“Ms. Elizabeth Braddock, Ms. Katherine Pryde, and Ms. Jeannie Sauvage, Your Grace,” introduced the guard. “Here to collect the contract on the demon sorceress Illyana Rasputin.”

“What wonderful news,” The king grinned, slouching on his throne with a disgusting excess of authority. “And I see they’ve brought me a trophy…” His eyes cast down upon their appearance. “So filthy. Couldn’t bother to make yourself presentable to your king?”

“My King,” Betsy curtseyed first, ignoring the comment. “During our search, we could not find the demon sorceress Illyana Rasputin. We did, however, find the true culprit of our kingdom’s misfortune. A man named Belasco…” At this Betsy placed the bundled head on the ground and untied the knot. 

Those gathered at court gasped at the sight of the head.

“With his death,” Kitty chimed in, all spirit and manner gone from her words, “The kingdom has become rejuvenated.”

“This is why you never send a woman to do a man’s job,” King Graydon grumbled. “I tried to have faith in them, but they come and bring me someone else’s head. They end someone else’s life. The contract was for one Illyana Rasputin!”

His words echoed down the hall, and everyone watched.

“Upon speaking with you, Your Grace, you clarified that your contract was to kill the person responsible for cursing the lands,” Kitty said, too candor with the contempt in her tone. “We accomplished that.”

Graydon shifted on his throne and leaned forward, sneering. “You shall not be paid,” he said, pausing dramatically, “You did not kill who was named. However, you shall be spared any further public chastisement, as you have apparently done the kingdom a good deed. Your contribution to the wellbeing of the lands will be paid through my mercy of your botched contract.”

Kitty gritted her teeth and cast her glance towards Sauvage, who gave her a quick nod of approval. It was better than being thrown in jail, but still…. Kitty hated this man.

The three of them left the castle without their prize, but unbeknownst to the king, still with a much larger purse from the Rasputins.

“Well, ladies,” Sauvage sighed, as they reached a crossroads. “It was a pleasure, and quite an adventure.” She held out a hand, to which both Betsy and Kitty took their turns shaking.

“Likewise,” Betsy said.

“Absolutely, thank you for everything you did,” Kitty agreed.

“If we ever come across each other again, I will see you as a friend. May you have a safe journey home.”

Kitty and Betsy watched the mercenary leave, her red cloak standing out in the distance.

“For a human, she did quite well,” Betsy commented nonchalantly. It was meant to stir Kitty up, a light joke, but Kitty stayed quiet, a characteristic unfit for her.

Betsy frowned and put her hands on Kitty’s shoulders. “Would you like to go back to Sir Piotr?”

Kitty’s brown eyes looked up at Betsy, her feelings still reserved and quiet.

“I don’t know what happened between you and Lady Rasputin… well, I do, but I mean beyond that, but you have to know that even if she comes back, there’s no guarantee that you two could continue anything.”

“I’d rather find out than guess,” Kitty then said, breaking her silence. “Betsy, no one has ever drawn me in like she has. I’ve never found someone more beautiful, more…” Kitty stopped, and Betsy couldn’t tell if she was at a loss for words or if she was choosing to stay private. “Have you ever just wanted to take care of someone? To not just kiss them and be with them, but to walk with them, read with them, travel with them, learn from mistakes with them… just… everything with them?”

Betsy swallowed hard, recognizing the terrifying concept of love when she saw it.

“Come on,” she said, wrapping an arm around Kitty’s shoulder. “Let’s go wait with Sir Piotr and Mr. Wagner…”

When the mercenaries had reunited with the fallen knight and his companion, the two were waiting at a campfire, the darkness of night engulfing them. They had been welcomed with proper courtesy, but after initial greetings and accommodations, the two fell silent.

“So… first light?” Kitty asked.

“First light,” Piotr agreed, stocking the fire. “We’ll leave at first light…”

Kitty hugged her knees to her chest as she thought about how much time Illyana had left. Betsy rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

“She’ll make it back in time… no worries,” Betsy whispered.

But the night had ended and the sun had began to crest over the horizon, and with a heavy heart, Sir Piotr began to saddle up horse, Kurt following suit.

“We have to wait longer,” Kitty tried.

“If she is… alive…” Piotr forced out, “She will find us. She will scry, or do whatever she needs, but we must move on. We cannot stay in King Graydon’s lands…”

“No need,” came a voice.

All turned around in the direction, and saw Illyana step out of a teleportation disc, a bright smile on her face, absent of horns and tail.

“Illyana!” Both Piotr and Kitty ran to her, and the sorceress’s eyes widened in surprise to see Kitty.

“By God, your curse is lifted!” Piotr cheered, picking her up to crush her in a hug. Illyana warmly wrapped her arms around him in return. Upon placing her back on the ground, Illyana softly looked over to Kitty, who’s mouth was slightly agape as she continued to comprehend her missing features.

“I didn’t think you’d be here…” the blonde admitted, pink blooming on her cheeks. 

“I mean, I kind of implied I would after we…” Kitty cleared her throat, remembering that not only was everyone watching, but Piotr was standing right beside her. “I, I uh, I just said so. It’s okay if you don’t remember…”

Piotr’s eyes seem to narrow as he thought, but Illyana just smiled at Kitty’s words.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said, “It says a lot. A lot of things I’ve never been told before.” The two women simply looked at each other, their eyes speaking their own language.

“So, uh, the horns and tail are gone,” Betsy commented, “Broke the curse?”

“Yes and no,” Illyana said, gently breaking the eye contact she had with Kitty to address Betsy. “I now reign over Limbo. I had to send you away because the battle for power was about to begin. It’s to the last man standing, and if any of you were there you would have been seen as contenders. I couldn’t risk your safety any longer. As ruler of Limbo, I’ll wear my horns and tail, but on Earth, I can take my original form. Which I am overly thankful for.”

“Queen of hell, huh?” Kurt smiled.

“Limbo, specifically,” Illyana corrected. “There are many other dimensions.”

“Well let’s hear all about it on the road,” Piotr said, clapping his hands together. “Let us get out of this horrid kingdom.”

Kitty took hold of Illyana’s hand, leading her to her horse. She helped her mount the saddle, then squeezed in behind her, her chest pressing warmly against Illyana’s back. Betsy took up her own steed, followed by Piotr and Kurt.

Sir Piotr lead the way, heading due north, watching the sky blend its morning colors in bright pink and orange. They rode without a true destination, listening with happiness and peace to Illyana’s triumphs and near escapes, as the two women made up the rear, all the while with Kitty landing soft and secret kisses under her ear. Illyana’s hand squeezed Kitty’s as the phaser lightly held the reins, excitement building with both of them at the promise of an unknown, yet wonderful future. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The END end was actually really damn hard to write. Guess I had more visions for the fight than I did for the departure into the sunrise lol 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know in the comments!  
> Love you!


End file.
